


Out of Space -Phan

by bandhoez9194



Series: Nature's Vengeance [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Amnesia, Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, End of the World, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Phil Lester, KickTheSticks - Freeform, London, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memories, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Other, Outer Space, Phanfiction, Protectiveness, Sad Dan Howell, Serious Injuries, YouTube, joshler - Freeform, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandhoez9194/pseuds/bandhoez9194
Summary: Its the year 3489 and earth finally had given out. Most people had managed to evacuate earth and go to Mars or the moon.Some people weren't so lucky. They got left behind, thought dead.Dan Howell was 20 years old when this happened. He lost his best friend, his whole world, Phil Lester that night.7 years later, earth is healthy enough once more to sustain even a small population. They choose one large city to send the group, London.Dan, Chris Kendall, PJ Liguori, Louise Pentland and Tyler Oakley are part of the group being sent back to Earth. Dan just wants to see if he can find one last picture of his other half considering they barely had time to grab a couple days worth of clothes and maybe some food.When they get home, the small group has one hell of a surprise waiting for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo. I had this dream the other night and decided to make it a phanfic. I hope you enjoy!!

_**7 years before** _

_**Dan**_  
"Dan! Go!" Phil shouted and I let out a quiet sob. "You're coming with me Phil! I'm not leaving you!" I shouted as Chris tugged my arm.

Phil was stuck behind the rubble of a building, no way to get out. We had been running with Chris, PJ, Louise, my little brother Adrien, and Tyler when the building next to us collapsed, trapping Phil on the other side.

I let out another sob, fighting against Chris and Pj who were both holding me back from running to my boyfriend.

"Get to the ship, Bear, please," Phil sobbed, moving back. "I'll see you soon, I promise," he said before disappearing into the shadows.

I screamed as he vanished, fighting even more vigorously against Chris and Pj until I heard, "I'm so sorry," and then a sharp pain in the back of my head.

Everything went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~DnP~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was 7 years ago. The ship had taken us to the new settlement on the moon where I lived with my little brother Adrien. Our parents hadn't made it on the ship, but Phil's did. They came over often to check on us, smiling sadly whenever they thought I wasn't looking.

I would look out my window to the earth, see where England is supposed to be and whisper, "I love you Phil. I'll see you soon," every night before going to bed. I dreamt of him every night, having only drawings I had done of him. I hadn't had enough time to grab any pictures, thinking he would be with me so why take any?

I should back track a little. Tell you why we were on the moon or Mars.

The world had shattered finally. Thousands of years worth of destruction, smog, buildings, had destroyed the ozone layer finally and the earth was reacting to it.

Millions of people now lived on the moon or Mars, having been moving out there for the last two decades.

The night my friends and I made our escape was the night everything crumbled. Earthquakes, tornados, tsunamis, everything was happening so everyone rushed to the biggest cities and towns in hopes to catch the last ship out. If you didn't make it, you were expected to be dead.

I held on to the hope that someday, I would see my better half again. Phil had never broken a promise to me yet, and he wasn't about to start.

I just had to hold onto that little hope I had and pray to every deity known that he was still alive.

But they had done this in the first place, didn't they?

 


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Hopes and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and his friends get a lifeline on January 30th

_**Dan** _

"Dan? I'm hungry," Adrien whispered across the room. We shared a small one room compartment in the settlement we lived in. Thankfully, my brother, my closest friends minus my number one, and my number one's family had all been put in the same settlement. I wouldn't know what I would do if I had lost anyone more.

I had lost my family. Adrien's and my parents hadn't made it in time, losing control of their car when a seismic tremor hit the bridge they were on.

I had lost many of my friends. I didnt know if they were in another settlement, or if they didn't just make it.

And most importantly, I lost my Lion. I couldn't call him by his name, and no one mentioned it around me. The last time it had been spoken out loud around me was almost 4 years ago, and I had gone into a frenzy. I broke things, screamed, before finally breaking down into tears and blacking out from exhaustion.

I whispered his name every night before bed though when no one was around. When it was just me, before Adrien walked into the room for bed. The same phrase, every night for the last 7 years.

"I love you Phil. I'll see you soon."

"Dan?" Adrien whispered and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry bud, do you want to go see if Mama and Papa Les.. Lester have anything for breakfast?"

I still stumbled over that last name, but Adrien and I had started calling them Mama and Papa after a year of living here. It comforted them seeing as they had lost both of their sons.

Lion had been left behind unwillingly while Martyn had been sent to live on the third Mars settlement. They had each other and us, that was all. So we were there for them, trying to visit at least once every day. I had given them one of my drawings of Lion, this one with Martyn next to him as they sat on a couch in their old house. Mama had cried and hugged me tightly, whispering, "Thank you so much Bear. I love it and I love you."

Adrien nodded and we got up to get dressed, heading out into the hallway and down three halls before reaching the Lester household.

I knocked before walking in. They had tried to teach me to not knock before going in, but its still habit and still a respect thing. I wasn't about to stop.

"Mum? Pop?" I called quietly and they walked out of the back room, Mama's eyes lighting up as she saw us. "Hello boys, (#Crowley RIP), are you ready for breakfast?" She asked, rushing forwards and pulling us into a tight hug.

I sank into her embrace, her bright smile and warm hugs reminding me fiercely of my Lion. Everything about Mama Lester reminded me of him. Her laugh and his were the same, their smiles, eyes, nose. She also reminded me of my mother, her motherly instincts and hugs and scolding when I didn't eat or other things my mum did.

Mama Lester was a gift.

"Yes Mama, what did you make?" Adrien asked curiously as he returned her hug and smiled at Papa.

"My baby's favourite. It's. Its January 30th today," she stuttered and my heart froze. I had forgotten even though yesterday I had spent all day in my room drawing a picture of Lion specifically for today.

It was his birthday today. He would be 31. I felt tears fill my eyes as Adrien watched me carefully and sympathetically. "It's- he- I- I have to go, I'm sorry Mama. Ade, you stay here," I said numbly as I stumbled backwards and out the door.

I closed the door, ignoring the calls of the three behind me and rushed to the garden area. It was basically an open area with a glass dome to see the sky with flowers and some grass and ferns growing. Everyone had the chance to plant a specific type of plant so I chose a forget-me-not with pale blue petals and yellow insides. The three colours reminded me of my Lion's eyes, and I would never forget him.

I sat next to my flower, watering it gently and running my fingers over a petal. "Hey Lion. I'm so sorry I forgot about today, it's probably my mind blocking things that hurt me.

"I'm sorry I left you 7 years ago. I miss you so so much. I think of you every day, and like every day, I promise I'm coming home to you someday. You promised me you'd see me soon. Isn't, isn't seven years enough? I need you here, so bad.

"Why did you leave me Phil? Why did you let me go? I may be surviving here, but I'm not living without you. I cant live even if I am breathing. Its not the same.

"Come home soon, please Phil. Please, please please," I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. I rested my head on my knees and let out a couple sobs. I felt someone touch my shoulder and jerked up to see Louise, PJ and Chris standing there, Tyler a little behind them.

"Don't worry, Danny. Lion will come home soon. He promised didn't he?" Louise said softly, pressing a soft kiss to my hair. Her husband and daughter were here, but we rarely saw them.

"I miss him Lou," I whispered and she sat next to me, pulling me close against her. Chris and PJ sat on the other side of me, PJ taking my hand in his.

The five of us sat there, Tyler eventually joining on Louise's side until the intercom turned on.

"Attention settlement 2022. If you'd please gather in the mass hall, we have an announcement to make."

We looked at each other confused, Louis and PJ heloing me up and Louise wiping my tears gently. "Let's go, it's mandatory anyway," Tyler said softly, his hand sliding into mine carefully.

I squeezed his palm as Louise took my other hand and PJ and Chris stayed behind us.

We followed the crowd of people walking to the mass hall, finding our assigned seats. Everyone was alphabetically assigned by last name so I was next to my brother and next to woman with the last name Horace.

Adrien looked at me worriedly and took my hand in his, being the usual little brother he was. We had only gotten this close the last 10 or so years once the natural disasters on earth started.

About 15 minutes later everyone was seated and the president of Settlement 2022 walked on stage. She was a tall, thin, older woman with dark curls streaked with grey. Her name was Adeline Likuea.

"Thank you for coming at such a short notice," she started once everyone quieted down. "We have a couple small announcements before we reach the main one we called you here for."

I zoned out as she talked about new jobs, food supplies, and other stuff we'd heard several times, my eyes attracted to the window facing Earth. America was facing us and I was a little upset because I liked seeing Europe. It was closer to my Lion.

"...Is cleaning up. Its possible we could send a small group back to see how the surface is," she said and I realised this was the main announcement she was here for.

"What did she say?" I whispered to Adrien who was looked shocked and excited. "Earth is clearing up. She thinks its possible a small group could be sent back to see if its clean enough for a small population," he replied excitedly.

I gasped and started up at her. If that was possible, I needed to be one of the ones chosen.

"We already had a small group go down there and they said the cleanest city surprisingly so far is London. We'll be hand picking a group of twenty to go down there in two weeks," she continued and everyone started whispering.

"I need to go," I whispered to Adrien and he looked at me worriedly. "Those 25 and older are going to be the only ones able to go, unfortunately, but once they've settled down they can send for their younger family or friends," Likuea continued and my heart sank.

While I was 27, Adrien was only 21. He couldn't go. I didn't want to leave him on his own. But I needed to find my Lion. Adrien was my brother, my best friend for our entire lives, but Lion was my better half, my love, my everything. How was I supposed to choose?

~~~~~~~~~~~DnP~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two weeks passed extremely slowly. February 14th, the 7th Valentine's Day I spent away from Lion, the intercom sparked to life. I was sitting with my friends, Adrien, and Lion's parents. We all had gathered to hear the announcement, considering all of us minus Adrien had applied for the chance to go back home.

"Attention people of Settlement 2022. We have chosen our twenty people. They are:

Amy Anderson  
Arabella Arnell  
Adeline Bailey  
Marzia Bisognin  
Allison Casey  
Michael Clifford  
Josh Dun  
Luke Hemmings  
Kyle Hiles  
Daniel Howell  
Avery Hyrell  
Traiten Jacobs  
Chris Kendall  
Emily Leatherwood  
PJ Liguori  
Sabrina Malik  
Tyler Oakley  
Louise Pentland  
Brianna Ramirez  
Kacie Vega

These twenty people will be travelling to London in two weeks. Prepare. Spend time with your family. Be ready. Thank you."

My mind was fuzzy. Adrien was clinging to me, tears filling his eyes. "You're- You're leaving, Danny," he whispered and I wrapped my arms around my little brother.

I had mixed feelings. Excitement. Fear. Sadness. Worry. Relief. Reluctance. Happiness.

I didn't want to leave my little brother behind. I didn't want to leave my Lion's parents without another son. But I needed to find my Lion. And with my friends coming with me, I know I wouldn't be alone.

I hadn't known Marzia was here, but they didn't call Felix. Was she going to be leaving him behind? Or was he never here in the first place?

I shook my head and looked down at my little brother attached to my side. "Dont worry Ade. I'll be home before you know it okay? You take care of yourself, you take care of Mama and Papa. You're the man of the house now. And we still have two weeks together. I'm not leavimg just yet," I said softly and he nodded, still clinging to me.

I looked around at my friends who were looking excited and worried, Chris and PJ clinging to each other. I looked to Mama and Papa Lester, who were watching me with teary eyes. I carefully detached myself from Adrien and walked over to pull Mama into a hug.

"Don't worry Mama. I'll bring Lion home, I'll bring myself home. We're both going to be safe," I whispered and she nodded, clinging to me.

I closed my eyes as I held onto her. These next two weeks were going to be busy and hectic, but soon, I might find either Lion or something for me to remind myself of him.

As long as I had something of my Lion, I knew I would feel better. Even if its just something small.


	3. Chapter 2: The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's final dinner before going to Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are gonna be short but this story was all on a whim so I Guess we'll see what happens lol. Enjoy-

_**Two weeks later** _   
_ **Dan** _

These last two weeks passed incredibly fast and now, this was the last night I would spend with my brother and family.

Adrien had been sleeping in my bed the last two weeks. While yes, he was 21, his mental mind was only about 15, even less after we lost our parents. Aspergers does that to a boy.

That's what made me even more worried about leaving. Because while I deeply desired finding my Lion, I'd been caring for my brother our whole lives. These last two weeks I'd been saying to myself, "I'll find Lion, then I'll come home to Ade. I'll be here for both."

At this moment, we were eating lunch with the Lester parents, as we'd stayed over night. I was going to spend the rest of the day and night with them as I'd see my friends the entire time we were on Earth.

I had drawn a picture of Lion and I together, the first one I'd ever drawn, and I was gonna give it to Mama Lester tonight. So she could have something of me and Lion together.

I'd started drawing about a year after we'd gotten to the moon, my skills gradually getting better. I kept the first picture I had drawn of Lion that looked like him, following my memory. I had learned how to shade with black and white and then eventually colour over the course of two years.

We ate lunch rather quietly, Adrien's eyes constantly red. He kept looking at me and glancing away quickly, as if he were trying to memorize what I looked like. I had something for my brother too, another drawing I had done.

It was a picture of him, me, and our parents sitting on the couch of our old house. We didn't have any pictures of them, we didn't really have any pictures at all of anyone. Pictures were the last thing on our minds when we were escaping, but now I wished I had grabbed a few when Lion and I left our house.

The day passed slowly, dinner time coming gradually. Adrien clung to me more and more as the seconds ticked away. I kept him against me, trying to comfort my little brother as much as I could.

We sat down to eat dinner, Mama Lester saying her prayer softly before we started eating. I looked up and hesitated. "Mama?" I said softly and she looked at me as if this would be my last meal ever, as if I were dying the next day not just leaving for a little while.

"Yes Dan?" She replied and I bit my lip. "I have something for you," I said finally, standing up and taking the twice folded picture from my pocket.

I held it out to her and she opened it, tears springing as soon as she took in the drawing. "Oh Dan," she whispered, standing up and pulling me against her. She cried into my chest as I hugged her, tears filling my eyes for the first time since I'd gotten the news I would be going.

"I love you Mama. And I promise, I'm going to come back home. I'll bring Lion home," I whispered, and she smiled sadly. "I know you'll try, Bear. But please, don't get your hopes up. Lion has been there for 7 years. We don't know if he's even still in London," she said and I closed my eyes.

"The hope that I'm going to see him again is the only thing that has been keeping me going the last 7 years, Mama. I know it's most likely false, but I'm going to hold onto it until I have solid proof that he's not there," I whispered and she nodded.

"Just as long as you come back safely, because I know you're safe now, I'll be okay," she replied and I kissed her cheek. "I'll be home again Mama, I promise," I said and she nodded kissing my forehead before getting back to her seat.

I looked at Adrien who was watching with teary eyes. "You're leaving me, Dan. For false hope!" He shouted, finally seeming to crack as tears finally fell. He stood up and sprinted out of the room, leaving us three in shock.

"I'm going to talk to him," I said quietly, standing up and following my brother out. I assumed he went back to our compartment so I went there first. I didn't find him there so I started walking around, asking anyone I saw if they had seen him.

Finally, the young woman at rhe end of the hall said, "I believe he sprinted into the garden room. You can check there if you haven't yet." I smiled and thanked her, walking to the said room.

I found him by the flowers he had chosen for our parents. He was kneeling and crying softly, fingers tangled in the dirt. I walked up to him and sat down, not sure what to say.

He didn't look at me but said, "The last thing I remember Mum and Dad telling me was that you'd always be there for me. That you'd always protect me. Why are you leaving me? Don't you care about me?"

Tears broke through my walls once more and I removed one of his hands from the dirt and took it in mine. "I love you, Ade. You're my little brother. And I am here for you. I'll always be here for you. But you're not alone okay? Mama and Papa Lester are going to be here for you, they need you now. And I promise, with or without Lion, I'll be home. I'm not going to leave you for too long without a family okay? But I need you to promise me something. Stay strong, be the man of the house. I believe in you, and I need you to believe in me. I barely believe in myself right now, but I need to do this. Do you trust that I'll be home soon enough?" I said softly and he just looked at me quietly.

"... I trust you'll be home. But I'm not so sure you'll be home soon enough," he said finally and I frowned.

I didnt know what to say to that. I knew I couldn't make promises I wasn't sure I could keep, but I needed to do something to reassure my brother.

I remembered the drawing I did for him and carefully pulled it from my pocket. "Ade, if you're ever missing me, look at this. I may be far away, but I'm never too far okay? Talk to me when you go to bed. I may not be able to hear you, but know that I'm listening. I'll be wherever I am talking back to you. Write everything down, make a friend to rant to. I'll try my absolute hardest to make it home as soon as I can. I'll never be too far from you. Not as long as you have this," I said softly, handing it to him.

He opened it and stared at the faces of our parents, smiling and carefree before the world ended. Tears filled his eyes as he traced a finger down our mothers face, lingering softly. He turned to me and threw his arms around my neck.

"I'm going to miss you Danny," he whispered haltingly and I hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you too Ade. But keep your chin up okay? Us Howell's. We're strong. We can make it through anything right?" I said softly and he nodded, giving me one last squeeze before leaning away.

I helped him up and wrapped my arm around his shoulders as I led him back to the Lester household.

The rest of the day passed by considerably uneventful. I curled up with my brother that night who clung to me. I stayed up a couple hours after he fell asleep, noticing that he had tears glistening on his cheeks even in his sleep.

I sighed, looking out the window. "I love you Phil. I'll see you soon," I whispered before falling into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Co™ go to Earth

_**Dan** _

I woke up early the next morning. Adrien was clinging to my side as he slept on. I laid there for a little while, waking up and taking in the fact this would be the last time my brother and I would be together for a long time.

About 9 that morning, an hour after I woke up, Adrien stirred awake and sighed. He clung to me tighter and buried his face into my shoulder.

"I don't want you to go," he whispered and I sighed, hugging him into my side. "I know bud, but I have to go. Ill be home before you know it okay? Now don't be getting any girlfriends while I'm gone, okay? She's gonna need the big brother approval," I said playfully and he flushed.

"But, I um, what if I'm like, um, you?" He whispered quietly and I raised an eyebrow. "Bisexual?" I asked softly and he nodded. "There's this boy down the hallway, he's my age, maybe a year younger, but he's, umm, cute," he said shyly and I smiled amused.

"Then when I come home you should have a boyfriend. Are you talking about Kyle? From the Avery house?" I asked and he nodded, still hiding his face from me.

"Then go get him. I heard from one of his friends that he's gay, so go talk to him. Maybe it wont work out as a relationship, but at least you'll have a new friend," I said and he nodded.

"What am I going to do without your advice here? I still have a lot to learn from you," he whispered sadly and I sighed, running my fingers through his curls. "Don't worry little brother. You'll get through this and soon I'll be home," I said, unable to say much else.

The intercom crackled to life before he could say anything else and we heard the woman say, "Those who are leaving today gather in the mass hall. You have one hour to get there and say your goodbyes."

Adrien clung to me harder and I sighed, hugging him for another second before carefully detaching myself and getting up. "C'mon, I want to say goodbye to Mama and Papa before I have to go," I said gently and he huffed.

He got up and we got changed, myself taking a little extra time to look around in case I forgot anything. I had two weeks worth of clothes, my hair brush, a towel, my drawing pad and pencils, and a couple other small items packed and I was sure that would be all I needed.

I sighed and grabbed my suitcase and backpack, looking around once more before leaving the room. Adrien was looking down at the floor waiting for me, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

I reached him and set my bags down, pulling him into another hug. "Dont be sad, Ade. Because remember, sad spelled backwards is das, and-" "das not good," he cut me off, a small smile curling his lips.

"Good job. Now, lets go visit Mama and Papa," I said and he nodded, grabbing my backpack and following me out the door.

I went and visited Mama and Papa for a few minutes until the intercom sparked to life and the woman said, "30 minutes before departure. Please report to the mass hall. Thank you."

I sighed and gave Mama and Papa a hug, Mama a kiss before smiling, walking away. "Dan!" Adrien shouted and I turned around.

I was caught in a hug and I stumbled back before hugging back tightly. "Don't forget me, please," he whispered and I kissed his forehead. "Never. Now I have to go. You be strong, you take care of Mama and Papa okay? You're the man of the house now," I said and he nodded, stepping back and wiping his eyes.

"Bring Lion home and you get back as soon as possible," he said and I nodded. I turned around without saying anything else and walked away quickly. I didn't want my brother to see the tears gathering in my eyes.

I reached the mass hall and found all my friends except Louise here and I raised an eyebrow. "Where's Lou?" I asked and Chris said, "Saying goodbye to her daughter. She'll be here in a few."

I frowned but nodded, looking around. There was a smaller man with dark black curls and a slight asian tilt to his eyes, two boys standing next to each other whispering. One had spiky black hair and kitten green eyes, the other extremely tall with blond hair and baby blue eyes. I noticed a girl walking closer and gasped.

"Marzia!" PJ said and she smiled faintly as all four of us, (Chris, PJ, Tyler and I) rushed at her, scooping the small girl into an embrace.

"Where's Felix?" Tyler asked gently and she lost her small smile. "He was, left behind," she said and I smiled sadly. "So was, was, Ph- Phil." I stuttered, feeling a pang in my chest as this was the first time in years I said his name in front of other people.

I noticed Chris and PJ give me a surprised look but ignored it, hugging Marzia. "We'll find them," I said softly and she nodded. "I hope so. Last time I saw him he was in London so maybe he caught up with Phil and stuck together," she said and I nodded.

I ignored the pain in my chest from the sound of Lion's name and kissed Marzia's temple before pulling away.

I looked around and said, "Everyone is here except Louise. I think. I don't know half the people here but it seems there's 19 people in here." Chris nodded and said,"20 now, here's Louise."

We turned and noticed the older woman walking closer, her eyes rimmed red. I pulled her into a hug and whispered, "You'll see them again. Don't worry love." She sighed but nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, is everyone here?" The president asked and we all turned to her. She started calling out names and everyone replied to their name, myself keeping an eye on each person to learn who was who.

The boy with the curly black hair and Asian eyes was Josh, who was looking anxious. The tall blond was a boy named Luke, his friend named Michael. There was a dark skinned girl named Arabella who had long black hair down to her waist and her friend Emily. Almost everyone else I forgot but those one stuck out most. Mainly because they looked like they were waiting almost as impatiently as Tyler, Marzia and I to be going. They must have left someone on Earth too.

"The trip back to Earth will take about two days. We have a small camp set up for your first night or two there with supplies you may need. Sleeping supplies, cleaning supplies. First aid kits. Each person has a backpack waiting for you with each of your names. Make sure to always have at least one person with you, as it would be too dangerous to travel alone until you know exactly what you're expecting. Have a good trip, we'll see you in two months," the president's assistant said and I frowned. Two months away. I can do this.

The assistant led us down a back hallway and into a large room with a rocket in it. Everyone got on alphabetically, as most things were done in the settlements. We got strapped in, our bags in a back compartment that would open as soon as we reached the surface.

The rocket rumbled to life and I looked out the window to the blues and greens of Earth. "I love you Phil. I'll see you soon," I whispered under my breath and closed my eyes as the rocket took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DnP~~~~~~~~~~~~

As promised, we landed two days later. It was strange being able to take a breath of air we hadn't seen in 7 years, but it also wasn't quite the same. It felt lighter, cleaner. Especially for a place like London.

We all curled around the fire, talking to one another about who we left behind or who we came to find. Josh was looking for his best friend, Tyler Joseph. Arabella, or Belle as she wished we would call her, was looking for her fiance James. Emily just didn't want to leave Belle behind. Michael and Luke had been friends for years before everything went down, but each had left two of their best friends and each person's boyfriends, Ashton and Calum behind.

I talked about Phil, not mentioning his name considering where we were camping was extremely close to the last place I'd seen him. Marzia talked about Felix, Tyler about his boyfriend Troye. Louise talked about her daughter and husband back on the moon, eyes glistening as she talked about her little one. Chris and PJ talked about how close they and me and Phil were and how they wanted to help me find him.

We all grew rather close, everyone curling around the fire in our sleeping bags. Belle, Emily, Josh, Michael and Luke decided to join us six, while the others went their own ways in pairs or trios. We found our bags, looked around within sight of the fire, marvelled at the feel of the grass and rocks beneath our feet for the first time in years.

We all went to bed hopeful as the sun sank, each one of us staying up just long enough to watch the sunset. We hadnt seen one in over 7 years, what would you expect?

I looked up at the moon that night, seeing the small spot where our settlement was. I listened, knowing Adrien was probably trying to talk to me, and hated that I couldn't be there to reply. But I listened. Just like I promised.

I looked around and glanced at the stars, whispering faintly, "I love you Phil. I'll see you soon," before closing my eyes and letting myself drift off. Tomorrow, I would be starting my search for my other half. I remembered vividly where our apartment had stood. So I knew where to start. If he wasn't there, I would find our favourite places to go, and just search.

I would find my Lion. If it took the last breath I could take, I would find him.


	5. Chapter 4: Apartment Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and co™ go check out Dan's old apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a rather gory scene in this one, but I put a warning so if you dont wanna read it you can skip it.

_**Dan**_  
I woke up before the Sun rose the next morning, shaking Louise awake gently so she could watch the sunrise with me. It had been what she wanted to do since she found out she was going with me, and who was I to let her miss that?

She stirred a little grumpily but after a couple minutes she sat up and watched the sky change colours with me. She sighed and leaned into me, drawing patterns in the sand. Chris and PJ had woken up just in time to watch it with us so we sat there until the colours had mostly faded and everyone was up.

We ate one last meal together as a group of 20 before separating ways. Everyone agreed that once every two weeks on a Friday we would meet up here, to catch up and make sure everyone was fine.

People started off in groups of two or three until it was just us left. "Where to first?" Belle asked and I thought for a second. "What's one place everyone's person had in common?" I asked, though I wanted to go straight to Lion's and mine old apartment, I had to take everyone's ideas in consideration.

"Well, James liked to go to Big Ben or the giant wheel a lot," Belle said and Josh said, "So did Tyler." Luke and Michael nodded and I thought for a second.

"Okay, how about you five go check out Big Ben while we go somewhere only just down the road. If we run into your guys' people we'll keep them with us and we'll meet up in two hours on the corner just before Big Ben, alright?" I said and they nodded.

"Anything in particular I should be looking for?" I asked and Belle said, "James is about 6'3 and some long golden brown hair." Josh said, "Tyler is kind of short, but taller than me. About 5'9 or so, with brown hair and box tattoos on his arms."

"Ashton is about 5'8, dimples when he smiles and golden curls, Calum is slightly Asian looking but don't call him Asian or he'll get mad, straight black hair and very tan," Michael said and I nodded.

"Phil is about as tall as Dan with straight black fringe, giant blue eyes and extremely pale skin. He's probably wearing glasses as his contacts probably went out. Troye is a shortish boy with light brown curls and green eyes. Felix is tallish, rugged beard generally and light brown hair. Hes kind of tall, but not quite as tall as Dan and Phil," Marzia said and my heart panged painfully as I heard the phrase "Dan and Phil" for the first time in 7 years.

They all nodded and we started walking with our backpacks. We left our suitcases at the site buried under a bunch of leaves. There wasn't much worry about it getting stolen considering there was probably very little people left but it was always better safe than sorry.

We reached the corner and I looked up to the area where Lion's and mine apartment was. It looked a little crumbled which worried me a little but then again, everything looked crumbled.

"See you guys in two hours," Emily said, waving as we split up. I watched the small group walk away before turning back to my friends. "I'm assuming we're gonna be looking at your apartment right?" Chris asked and I nodded slowly. "If you don't mind," I asked and they all shook their heads. "We all want to find Lion too. Let's go," PJ said and we started down the road.

With every step we took, my heart seemed to beat faster and yet slower at the same time. I might be able to see my beautiful boy for the first time in 7 years, and I didn't know how to feel about it.

We reached the front door and I slowly opened it, smiling faintly as the familiar creak sounded. I led the way slowly upstairs, up three flights of stairs until we reached the door where I had lived with Lion for almost 3 years.

I stared at the door, noticing it was slightly ajar. I took a deep breath and opened the door, pushing it open and stepping inside. No one except PJ followed, considering PJ and I had always been closest.

I walked into the hall, finding a ratty old pair of shoes that Lion had left. I smiled faintly, looking up and walking slowly down the hall. I paused down the hallway in front of Lion's old room before glancing at PJ.

He nodded supportively and I took a deep breath before opening the door. I let the door swung open and gasped.

Half the roof had fallen in, covering his bed. It was dusty, dark, plants everywhere. I walked in slowly, going to his closet. I pulled out a bright red NASA shirt, smiling sadly. I held it to my nose and gasped as it still held his scent.

I breathed deeply, tears springing to my eyes. I reached in and grabbed two more shirts, folding them carefully and tucking them gently into my bag.

I walked to his dresser, half broken from the caved in roof. I picked up a picture frame and frowned, noticing the picture was missing. I looked around a little more and found a small chest.

I leaned down and opened it, finding the small stuffed Lion tucked carefully at the bottom of it. I picked it up and held it close, the tears falling freely down my cheeks.

I tucked the small Lion into my bag and dug a little more into the chest. I found a picture album on the bottom and with shaky fingers opened it to the last page.

I let out a small sob as I found a picture of me and Lion making derp faces in a Polaroid.

I flipped a couple pages forward and found a picture Chris had taken of me and Lion kissing on the piano and pulled it out, carefully tucking it into my pocket.

I found a couple more pictures and took them out, keeping them in my pocket. I tucked the album away again and carefully closed the chest, looking around as I wiped my eyes. I left the room, not looking back again.

I went to my old room and opened the door, shocked to see it in similar shape as Lion's. Collapsed ceiling, bed half caved in and almost all my stuff broken.

"Um, Dan," PJ whispered horrified and I walked over terrified. What had he found?

I looked at where he was pointing and my mouth fell open, a silent scream escaping my mouth.

**MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND OTHER STUFF ILL TELL YOU WHEN ITS GOOD**

He had been pointing at the area next to my bed where a small puddle of dried blood and a couple small bones lay, a strip of fabric stuck under a large rock on my pillow.

"No!" I screamed, fearing the worse. I lunged forward and with strength I didn't know I had tore the rock out of the way. The fabric floated to the ground and I found small pile of dust under the rock, small lumps of bone under them.

"No! Phil!" I screamed and PJ tugged me away from the area. I fought, wanting to go back to make sure it wasn't real. That Phil was alright, but I was crying to much to struggle much more.

**ALL GOOD. DAN FOUND A DARK PATCH AND A COUPLE FINGER BONES ON THE BED BASICALLY HERE.**

Chris, Louise, Marzia and Tyler rushed in and PJ explained what happened in a quiet tone but I didn't hear it. I couldn't get the image out of my head.

I had a constant stream of Phil running through my head, memories flitting by faster than I could blink.

Our first video session, our first meeting in real life, our first hug, our first night, our first kiss, the first night we moved into our apartment, comforting each other when things went south, and the last time I saw him.

That one stuck on replay, the words, "I'll see you soon, I promise," playing like a song stuck in my head. He finally broke a promise, and it was the one I never wanted him to break.

I don't remember how it happened, but I found myself being cradled in PJ's arms, carried out the door and outside. I could hear Tyler and Chris whispering to each other softly but couldn't make any of it out.

"Hey, isn't that the James guy Belle was looking for?" Louise asked as I squirmed lightly in PJ's arms to have him put me down.

"And Tyler?" PJ asked and everyone nodded. I looked around, wiping my eyes and trying to focus. Because even though I couldn't have my happiness didn't mean others couldn't. That would be just cruel.

I noticed a group of three walking down the road, wearing dirty clothes and carrying either long knives, the tallest one had a sword, and the shortest one had a baseball bat.

"James? Tyler?" Louise shouted and two of the three whirled around, readying their weapons. All three walked closer, eyes wary and suspicious.

"Who are you?" The tallest one, who I assumed was James, asked warily and Chris said, "I'm Chris, this is PJ, Dan, Tyler, Louise and Marzia. We came with a few people and we think they're looking for you. One is Belle, or Arabella, and the other is Josh?"

James' eyes widened with shock as did Tyler's. "Arnell?" James asked and all of us nodded, myself a little slow as I was still kind of caught up on the image in my old bedroom.

"Hey, you're Dan right?" The third guy, a semi tall boy with dark hair and eyes asked and I looked at him surprised. I nodded and he said, "I met a guy a while back looking for you. Tall, pale skin, blue eyes? He didnt tell me his name but the person he was with called him Lion."

My heart stopped and I stumbled back. "When was this?" PJ asked urgently as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively and the guy shrugged. "Not sure, time meshes together when there's no way to tell time, but it wasn't long ago," he said.

Before anything else was said James and Tyler gasped. We all turned around to see the other group we had come with, Belle and Josh frozen.

James dropped his sword and sprinted as fast as he could, Tyler close behind. Josh and Belle met them in the middle, clinging to each other like there was no tomorrow.

James was tracing his fingers over every inch of Belle's face while Tyler was practically wrapped around Josh. All four of them were crying, Emily watching from a distance.

Us six followed the group, that other guy following a few feet behind. "Whats your name?" I asked him quietly and he said, "Mitchell. Did you know the guy looking for you?"

I swallowed and nodded, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the picture of me and Phil kissing. "He, he was my boyfriend. On the last night the ships were taking off, we got separated and he was left behind. Ive been waiting 7 years to come back and find him, but I found a dried spot of blood and a couple bones in my old bedroom, so I, I don't think he's alive anymore," I whispered, tears gathering again.

"Hey, he might be. The time I saw him he was missing three fingers on his left hand and had a wicked scar from his temple to chin. He might have had an accident in your room, but the guy he was with, someone named Felix or Frank, I can't remember, was rather protective of him so he must have been the one caring for him since," he said and I raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Felix? Really? Was anyone else with them?" I asked and he thought for a second before nodding slowly. "Yeah I think so. A small Australian guy. Hazel eyes, curls. He looked a little shy actually," he said and I nodded. Troye was with them too. This gave me a little hope that Lion was safe, but my mind kept going back to the puddle I had found in my room.

I looked at the two reunited friends or couples and saw that James had Belle wrapped around him like a koala while Josh had Tyler on his back. "Where are you guys staying?" I asked and James said, "We found an old hotel that's pretty much together. What about you guys?"

"We have a small camp put together from the president of settlement 2022 on the moon. That's where we've been the last 7 years at least. On the moon. But we've only been back the last night," Belle replied, her face buried in the taller boy's neck.

"You guys can stay with us. It looks like its about to start raining soon so we don't want you guys outside during that," Tyler said and we all nodded.

We headed back to camp, James and Tyler picking up their weapons as we went. "What's with the weapons?" I asked and James replied, "While there's very few people left, they can be rather violent. Also, there are a lot of while animals roaming around. Better safe than sorry, and its usually our only way to eat."

I nodded and we walked the rest of the way in silence. We reached our camp and dug up our suitcases, letting James and the rest lead us to the hotel they were in.

We shared our food with the small group, all three looking ecstatic when we handed out small bowls of soup. They wolfed it down as if it was the last meal they would ever have, sighing happily once it was gone.

Belle curled up next to James that night, Tyler and Josh entwined with each other. The rest of us found ways to rest around the room, breaking into other rooms to get extra pillows and blankets.

Once everyone had fallen asleep, I looked out the window with the small Lion in my arms and whispered, "I love you Phil. I really hope I'll see you soon," before letting myself drift off into a restless sleep full of dreams with memories of Lion and I.


	6. Chapter 5: Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds his saving grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a rather gory hunting scene in here, but 1, I've never hunted so I dont know if its accurate, and 2, I put warnings so if you don't wanna read it its fine :) just skip it. Love ya!

_**Dan** _

A week went by slowly. No sign of Lion, Felix or Troye, but we did manage to find Ashton and Calum. Luke and Michael were relieved considering they had thought they'd gone somewhere else. All four of them were from Australia but had been in London for a vacation when everything went down.

We were learning things from the people who had stayed here, Emily growing closer to Mitchell but not wanting to say anything. We were learning things like how to hunt, what kinds of plants to avoid and which ones were good to eat. We still had the food we had brought, but we were saving the rest for when we found everyone else. It would be good for several more weeks anyway.

In the week we had been here, only one earthquake had happened. Thankfully, no one was hurt but everyone had gotten nervous that the hotel hadn't been able to hold. When we got back though, it was still standing strong so we were happy about that.

Chris, PJ, James, Emily, Mitchell, Belle and I were out on a hunt at this moment, running low on the meat we had gotten three days ago. Emily and Belle were holding bows, ones James had made for them, while Chris, PJ and I had long knives.

Belle and Emily would scout ahead a few metres while the rest of us would follow as quietly as possible.

It was amazing how quiet Belle and Emily were while walking, along with James and Mitchell. Chris and PJ weren't completely silent, but still a bunch more quiet than myself.

Belle made a hand gesture and James nodded, whispering, "She found a deer, so she and Emily are going to try to injure it enough so it's slowed and that's when we come in." Chris, PJ and I nodded and we paused as Emily and Belle drew back their drawstrings simultaneously, pausing for the exact amount of time before letting the arrows fly. It was a rather beautiful scene.

**A LITTLE HUNTING SCENE, NOT SURE IF YOURE COMFORTABLE WITH IT SO ILL TELL YOU WHEN YOU CAN SKIP**

By this time, the deer was in our sight so we could see the exact moment the arrows struck the hide of the creature. One struck the neck, while the other struck the back hamstring, the deer screaming before collapsing on the ground.

Chris, PJ, James, Mitchell and I rushed forward, James making it first and quickly slitting the animal's throat. The deer's screams cut off immediately with a faint gurgle and I winced. I still hated that.

We quickly skinned the animal, Belle and Emily helping with their knives. James showed us how to cut the meat off the animal without damaging any of it, how to bag it so it stayed as fresh as possible. Thankfully, it was late February so it was easier to keep cold.

**HUNTING SCENE OVER**

We bagged everything up and started to head back to the hotel. But not even a block down the road we felt the first tremors of a strong earthquake.

"Get down! Stay as close as you can to the buildings, they fall out, and rarely near the buildings!" James shouted, grabbing Belle and quickly tugging her over to the wall.

We all sprinted as fast as we could with the ground shaking heavily underneath us, but Emily tripped and screamed as a rock landed right next to her. Mitchell threw his bags at Chris and ran over to her, picking her up and narrowly avoiding a large slab of concrete that landed next to him.

"Dan watch out!" PJ screamed and I turned just in time to see a lamp post fall directly towards me. I jumped as far as I could but apparently not far enough as the post slammed into my leg and pinned it.

I felt the bone snap and I screamed, my vision blacking out for a moment as pure pain radiated through my body.

"Dan!" Chris shouted and then I heard a strikingly familiar voice say, "We got him, stay right there!"

I felt the pole shake a little, digging more into the broken bone of my leg before being lifted completely. Someone pulled me into their arms and carefully carried me to the wall, shielding me from the rocks raining down around us.

I blinked a little disoriented and whimpered as my leg was jostled. About 10 extremely long minutes later the quake finished and everyone relaxed partially.

I shook the tears out of my eyes and looked around, noticing Felix and Troye standing there. But, if they were there, then who..?

I looked up shaking and saw the familiar curve of Phil Lester's chin and cheekbones, the same blue, green, yellow colour shining worried down at me, his hair longer than usual but still swept to the side in his usual fringe.

"Phil?" I whispered in shock and he looked down at me, a little disoriented. "Dan," he said and I felt my heart stop as I heard his voice say my name for the first time in 7 years. "You're, You're alive," I whispered elated but then the pain took over and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~DnP~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke slowly to hushed voices, PJ's sticking out the most. "Phil, what are you talking about? Don't you remember us? Chris and PJ?" He asked and I heard a faint whisper of, "I told you. I barely remember myself. Only reason why I know Dan and his face is because for the last two years the only hint of my past I've had is Felix, Troye, and a picture of Dan I found in my pocket. I knew Dan was someone extremely important to me, why else would I have his picture in my pocket?"

I groaned, the light filtering through the window irritating my head and tried to roll over but gasped as my leg refused to follow. My eyes snapped open but immediately closed as the light hit them.

"Close the curtains, he hates having light on his eyes as soon as he wakes up," Phil said and the curtain closed. Wait, Phil?

My eyes snapped open again and I stared at the beautiful man I had been missing for so long. "You- You're alive. I thought, I thought you hadn't survived," I whispered and he smiled. My heart melted as I saw his lips curl into that familiar look and I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Of course I survived. I'm a lion after all," he teased and I laughed faintly. He walked closer and I reached out. He placed his hand in mine and I swore my heart completely stopped. "I've missed you so much, Phil. I can't believe, I just," I stuttered as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"I'm here now Danny, don't worry. How is your leg?" He asked softly and I looked down. My leg was wrapped thoroughly with ace bandages and I could feel the splint holding it in place.

"I can barely feel it but, where did it break?" I asked and he replied, "It snapped in two in the middle of your tibia. Or your shin bone, if you weren't sure what that was." I nodded and frowned. "This is going to be fun," I said wryly and he laughed lightly.

Everyone left the room except for me and Phil. Wait, no, Emily and Mitchell were curled up on the couch fast asleep, Emily's head on the darker boy's chest. But they were fast asleep, so technically Phil and I had total privacy.

I reached out carefully and took Phil's left hand, finding his pinky and middle finger missing. I pulled him slightly down so he could sit on the bed next to me and very carefully traced my finger next to the scar marring his perfect skin.

"Does this still hurt?" I asked softly and he shrugged. "Not really. I don't remember how I got it, but Felix said it was when I was in the old apartment I stayed at and I was in your room and the ceiling fell. It crushed my hand and a rock sliced my head open. Felix is the only reason I survived that night. But, I um, I don't remember hardly anything before that night. I remember my name, up to the age of maybe 10. I have very little memories after that, but I remember you.

"I remember a computer screen and your laugh, I remember a hug in the middle of an airport, I remember a playful kiss after a lost round of a game, I dont remember the game, but I remember your kiss. I remember holding you after your parents didn't make it, the warm hugs afterwards. I remember the last time I saw you, but, I don't remember why I fell in love with you. I don't remember the first time we talked, I don't remember our first kiss, I just, don't remember. But I want to. Can you help me remember?" He asked sadly and I took his hand back into mine.

"I'll be here to help you remember. I can give you a few memories now. We Skyped for the first time after messaging each other for six months in October almost 10 years ago. Our first kiss was the first day we met, after talking long distance for almost a year. We met at the airport in Manchester when you came to pick me up and you hugged me tightly.

"We went to your house that night and played your favourite video game, Mario Kart. When you lost the first time, you pouted so adorably I couldn't help but lean over and kiss you. I had gotten scared that you didn't want that and stood up to back away, but you followed me and kissed me again. You asked me to be your boyfriend that night and of course, I said yes.

"I don't know why you fell for me, I always questioned it. But every single time I asked why you chose me out of every person alive, you told me it was because I knew you better than I knew myself. I knew immediately when you were upset, I knew when you needed a hug or when you needed a little time, but even then, I never gave you that space. Because even when you wanted to be alone, you still needed that hug.

"You told me you fell for me because I could make you laugh, I could make you smile even when you didn't want to. You called me your moon to your sun, your better half even though I know you're my better half. You're my sunshine, the happiness in my life. And when I lost you that night, my sunshine disappeared. I was breathing, eating, walking around, but I wasn't living. I could barely laugh, smile, appear happy because I lost my happiness.

"But, you're here again. And I promise, even if I can't bring your memories back, I'll make sure you make some new ones. Even if I'm only your best friend instead of your boyfriend because I love you that much. I want you healthy, happy, and doing what you love most. I want you to decide who you love and who you don't. And if that's not me, I'll live with that because I care about you.

"I'm going to be as supportive as I can until you can figure out what you want or who you want. Just as long as I get to stay by your side because 7 years without my sun has put my life in a dark place," I spoke passionately, making sure he took in every word. I wanted him to know that I would be here for him, that I would support him in anything he does or chooses. No matter how much it would hurt if he chose someone else, I would still be here.

He had tears glistening in his eyes as he looked down. "I have a very good idea on why I fell for you just by listening to you now. You're amazing, Dan. I'm going to remember, and if not, well, I'm already sure I'm going to fall for you again," he whispered and I scooted over in the bed.

"When is the last time you remember hugging someone while you slept?" I asked him softly and he shrugged. "Since way before I met you," he replied quietly and I shook my head.

"You look exhausted, when was the last time you slept?" I asked and he shrugged again. "The night before I found you. Which was three nights ago. You were unconscious for two nights," he replied and I shook my head again. "C'mon. Rest a little. I'm safe, you're safe, you can relax now," I said and he hesitated before climbing slowly into the bed next to me.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around me in the familiar fashion he had done for three years, my heart aching at the movement. I laid my head on his chest and asked softly, "Are you okay with this?" He hummed and said, "This is probably the most relaxed I've been in years. I don't remember it mentally, but I know the rest of me remembers you."

I smiled and started tracing patterns on his chest like I used to, feeling him relax even more. "Night Bear," he whispered, almost subconsciously as he drifted off. "Night Lion," I whispered in return and for the first time in 7 years, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep in the arms of my Lion.


	7. Chapter 6: Fantastic Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil spend some time with Chris and PJ (cliffhanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hallow frens. Welcome to yet another chapter in the world of Out of Space. How are you guys liking it so far? I hope youre enjoying

_**Phil** _

I woke up slowly, feeling so relaxed I didn't want to move. I couldn't think of why I felt like this until I tried to shift and found something pinning me down.

My eyes snapped open and I looked down shocked until I found the familiar face of Dan sleeping calmly on my chest. He looked so much calmer than the last two days he had been unconscious, looking as if a weight the size of the moon had been lifted off his shoulders.

The door opened slowly as I started running my fingers through his hair and I looked up to see a tall, curly haired boy with green eyes and a slightly shorter boy with brown eyes and straight brown hair walk in. PJ and Chris my mind reminded me because they had told me their names yesterday.

"Hey Phil, how is he?" The green eyed boy, PJ, asked and I smiled faintly. "We talked last night, I told him what I remembered and he told me some more memories and then we fell asleep like this. He looks better than he did a couple nights ago," I said quietly and PJ smiled.

"I hope you know it's all you doing that. He hasn't had a good nights rest in almost 7 years. The first month we were on the moon, he slept maybe one night a week, and that was from pure exhaustion. We discovered that if he slept with someone near him he'd sleep more. But he hasn't slept this peacefully in years. He's missed having you around. He took up drawing to keep his mind off things and he actually got really good at it. He's given your parents a few drawings of you and Martyn and his brother a few pictures of their parents that actually look like portraits," Chris said, PJ nodding along.

PJ walked closer, pulling a paper out of his pocket and unfolding it. "This was the first drawing he did of us four that he gave Chris and I. I've carried it around almost every day since, because not only did he miss you, we missed you. It felt off having our fantastic foursome missing a person. Tyler tried to fill in but we all knew it wasn't the same without our sunshine in the group," he said softly, holding it out to me.

I carefully moved as to not wake Dan and took the paper from him. It held a wonderful drawing of us four boys in a hotel room playing with the long pillows. All of us had smiles, lights in our eyes. It was amazing how he managed to capture those expressions in a drawing.

Once again I was in awe of the man laying next to me. He'd gone through so much, losing his parents, many of his friends, me, taking care of his brother, who if I remember had a disability, and yet still managed to find a way to make something so beautiful.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dan's forehead, a faint memory of myself doing this popping into my head.

_I was laying on the couch, Dan curled against my side. He'd been sick the last week and his fever had just broke the day before._

_He stirred, a frown etched into his features. He coughed weakly and curled closer to me, his breathing ragged._

_I frowned sympathetically, picking up the cool rag I had set on the armrest and dipped it in the ice water I had resting on the side table. I gently smoothed it over his forehead and watched as he relaxed lightly._

_I wrapped it around his neck and pulled him closer. I pressed a soft kiss against his temple and watched as he smiled faintly in his sleep. "I'm here Bear. I'll watch over you," I whispered softly before turning my attention back to the screen._

I blinked and looked down at Dan who just sighed and curled closer to me. I smiled and looked back up at PJ who was watching us with tears in his eyes.

"Something wrong?" I asked faintly and he shook his head. "No, its just we haven't seen you two together in too long and it's, comforting to see something familiar again. We're happy to have you back Phil, we really are," he said and I smiled a little guilty.

"I'm sorry I can't remember much about you two. I'll try, I really will," I said and they just smiled. "As long as you don't completely throw us out of your life because technically we're strangers to you, we'll be fine. Its like making our friendship new. And this way I can make all my jokes again because you don't remember the punch lines," Chris said, playfully cracking his knuckles and rubbing his hands together as if he were preparing for a major game.

PJ rolled his eyes and said, "He didn't laugh the first time, I don't think he'll laugh again. You're still not as funny as you think."

Chris gasped dramatically and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead. "You offend me, my dear sir. I am hilarious!" He said and I chuckled lightly. I could see why these two were my friends now, they fit in just fine.

Chris grinned victoriously as he heard me laugh and PJ sighed and said, "Don't encourage him. He's like a 6 year old, he thinks everything he does is funny," and Chris winked.

I laughed for real this time and accidentally woke up Dan, who stirred and froze. "Tell me I'm still dreaming. Because if I am I don't want to wake up," he mumbled, tightening his grip on my shirt.

I chuckled lightly and kissed his hair. "No, you're not dreaming Bear. I'm here, I'm real. (BUT JOSH ISN'T) Open your eyes," I said softly and he slowly lifted his head to let me see the beautiful golden brown of his irises.

"Oh my God. You're here, you're actually here," he whispered and latched himself onto my neck as he buried his face into my shoulder. I felt him shake lightly and knew he was crying and felt bad once again.

"Hey, don't cry Bear. It's alright. I'm going to promise you, I'm not going anywhere again. I'm staying right here by your side," I said softly and he nodded, clinging to me. I didnt think it had fully hit him the night before that I was here, and it was just now hitting him full force now.

I pressed a soft kiss to his hair and ran my fingers through right after. I started humming, hoping to calm him down.

Chris and PJ smiled faintly and walked to the other side of the room to give us some space. I focused completely on the boy next to me, and had yet another faint memory come to mind.

_"Phil, do you think people will hate us for being a couple?" Dan asked quietly and I looked down at him to see him staring off in space._

_I frowned faintly and ran my fingers through his hair. "What makes you think that Bear?" I asked gently and he shrugged. "My friends in my old school used to bully the only openly gay kid, always talked down about him. They were the reason I was so scared to come out, and never truly did until I had either moved schools or graduated. I'm still kind of scared, that, I don't know, people are still going to talk down on us," he said softly and I sighed._

_"People will always judge us. Its not as common as it used to be a century ago, but its 3480. They can't say anything now. Half the world is gay. But if anyone tries to say anything, do you know what we do? We kill them with kindness and love. And maybe make out in front of them to scare them away," I said a little playfully and he giggled lightly before turning over and hiding his face in my chest._

_"I love you, Lion," he said faintly and I felt a pang of happiness like every time he says that. "I love you too Bear," I replied before kissing his temple again._

I blinked a couple times before looking down at Dan again. I'd already had two memories come to me in the last 15 minutes, this boy will probably heal me faster than any medicine or meditation ever could. He must be something extremely special.

Dan relaxed slowly as I rubbed his back lightly, trying my best to comfort him. He pulled away finally and wiped his eyes, looking away bashfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down on you. Its just, I've missed you so much and I thought I had dreamt last night but you're really here and I'm sorry," he rambled, making me smile fondly.

"It's perfectly fine, don't worry about it. I've missed you too. Can I show you something?" I asked and he nodded, adjusting himself on the bed so he could move his leg. "You don't have to move, we still have to find a pair of crutches for you anyway. And some medicine, does it hurt?" I asked, suddenly thinking of it.

He shrugged, light discomfort showing on his face. "It aches, but not too badly. I should have some pain relievers in my backpack," he said and we heard, "Shit, that's right. Why didn't you say anything Chris," from PJ and we looked over to the duo as the taller boy rushrd over to a couple of new looking bags with a little dirt on them.

"I'd gotten so used to eating and scavenging like you guys that I'd forgotten the pain killers we'd brought back from the settlement," PJ said, sounding apologetic. Dan laughed and I smiled as I heard that sound. I didn't recognise it, but it still sounded familiar, sounded like home. It also lit up his face, which was also a plus.

PJ pulled out a bottle and tossed it onto the bed with a flask of I hoped was water. Dan opened the bottle and shook out two small blue pills before opening the flask. He quickly tossed the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with the water, my eyes drawn to the curve of his jaw and throat as he did so.

I blinked and looked away and caught Chris's eye who just smirked and winked at me. I flushed and looked down, avoiding everyone's gazes.

"So while everyone is on a raid except us four, what should we do?" Chris asked obliviously, and we sat in silence for a second thinking.

My mind drifted to the picture PJ had handed me and asked, "What did we do before the world ended?"

Everyone looked at me and Dan said, "We used to make videos for people. Put them on the internet. We can't watch them though, there's no internet anymore."

"Actually, I had most of the videos saved offline on my phone when we left and I brought a portable charger. I discovered that if you plug the charger into it self it charges, so I've been able to keep my phone charged. We can watch a couple," PJ said casually and we all stared at him.

"Well get it out nerd!" Chris exclaimed after a few seconds of PJ squirming slightly under our scrutiny. The green eyed boy scrambled up and rushed to his bag.

He returned with the small device in his hand and crawled into the middle of the bed with me and Dan on one side and Chris on the other.

"I actually have the video that made the drawing come to life if you wanna see that Phil," PJ said and I nodded. He clicked on a video titled "Spin The Bottle" and hit play.

First thing to show up was me, a much younger me, talking. "We went to Italy?" I asked and they nodded, smiling fondly. "It was a lot of fun," Dan said quietly and his tone made me wonder what had happened there.

I smirked as Chris and PJ flushed when the scene of them "kissing" though it was just before showed up and I asked, "Have you two ever kissed?"

Dan laughed and said, "Many times as a joke. They've always had a weird friendship." The two rolled their eyes and we went back to the video.

The scene from the drawing came up but it was only me and Dan. As I watched the part where Dan jumped on a faint memory of what happened during the jump cut.

_Dan was laying on me while we were all laughing. I rolled over as much as I could and smiled at the giggling boy still laying on me._

_"Have fun?" I asked and he nodded. "I won," he said gleefully and I laughed, nodding. "Yes Bear, you did. Good job," I said fondly and he beamed. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before popping back up._

_"Whats next?" He asked and I smiled_ as I stood back up.

I blinked and looked at Dan, asking softly, "You kissed me after that scene, didn't you?" He looked at me surprised and said, "Um. Yeah. You remember that?"

I shrugged and said, "I just remembered. You kept giggling and then you kissed me before jumping up and asking, 'Whats next?' Thats what I remembered at least."

I flushed as he stared at me. "Is that, not what happened?" I asked quietly and he blinked before smiling widely. He threw his arms around me as well as he could laying next to me.

"Yes! Phil Lester! Oh my god, I'm so happy you're remembering," he said happily, squealing my name. That brought back him yelling "Phil Lester! You're a genius!"

"Phil Lester, you're a genius," I whispered and he blinked at me. He beamed and clung to me tighter. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," he muttered rapidly under his breath and I blinked a little disoriented.

PJ and Chris were smiling happily at us, tears shining in PJ's. I felt a little uncomfortable but I knew how much this meant to them.

"I'm sorry, shit, you must feel uncomfortable right now. I'm so sorry, um, let's go back to the videos," Dan said hurriedly, seeming to read my mind and I just smiled. He moved as if he were going to pull away from me but I didn't want that. It was comfortable with him pressed against me.

I pulled him back and had him turn so I had my arms around him in a spooning fashion. He sighed happily and relaxed, hesitating before twinning his fingers with mine.

PJ started the video again and I smiled faintly at the awkwardness I had in it. "Hey I won that one," I said during the scene we were all balancing pillows on our head. "PJ lost first," Chris said gleefully and PJ smacked him upside the head. "Shush you weirdo," he muttered and we all laughed.

That video finished and I smiled. We seemed so happy, and so young. PJ turned on a other one, this one is playing Twister.

"Awe, poor PJ," I said playfully in the beginning and then us three slid in next to him. "Chris, what are you doing," I asked as Chris in the video nuzzled up against PJ and pretended to lick him.

"I have no idea. I usually don't. I just do whatever comes to mind. It works," Chris said shrugging and I laughed lightly.

"I was born on a twister mat."

"Well I was conceived on a twister mat."

"My mum was a twister mat."

I couldn't help but giggle at mine and Dan's banter, Dan smiling fondly. "You two were such weirdos," Chris said casually and PJ actually paused the video to stare at him.

"You're calling them the weirdos? Really?" He asked bemused and Chris smiled innocently. "Yes. I'm not weird, this is normal for me. Those two only got that flirtatiously weird when the camera was on. Rest of the time they tended to make out. Or cuddle. Or sleep. Or eat. It was rare to see them apart," he said and PJ paused. "Okay that's true. Let's continue," he said and unpaused the video.

Dan and I chuckled lightly and I focused on the small screen again. "Are you watching my butt Dan?" Screen- Chris asked and the Dan in the video replied, "I'm watching both of your butts. Intensely."

I noticed that my eyes had tightened at those words and then another memory trickled in.

_Chris was putting the mat away while PJ was setting up the computer to start editing the video. Dan was looking out the window humming to himself while I watched him._

_I walked over once I knew the other two were occupied and wrapped my arms around the boy's waist. "So you were watching their butts intensely, I see," I said, a light undertone in my voice showing how territorial I was feeling._

_I felt Dan shrink against me, a slight flush spreading across his skin. "Not really, I was just-" he started but cut himself off. "You were just what?" I asked softly and he bit his lip._

_"I was just saying stuff for both the video and to see how you would react," he whispered and I tutted._

_"You should know how I would react. This isn't the first time you've done this," I said softly and he shivered as I pressed a soft kiss against the crease where his neck and shoulder met._

_"I, um, like how you react," he whispered and I laughed lightly. "Guess you'll find out how I'll react later, won't you bear," I said and he nodded, eyes down._

_"You know what's coming. You better prepare," I whispered before squeezing my hands against his hips before pulling away to help Chris with the game mat. He seemed to have gotten it twisted. Ironic._

I blinked and looked down at Dan. He had seemed so submissive then. That was hard to picture with this Dan laying next to me, but then again, I hadn't seen him in 7 years apparently. And the way he was curled up so contently in my arms made me think otherwise.

I refocused on the video before my mind went elsewhere and we finished the video with little commentary except a few laughs.

"I have one more saved, and it's rather short, only a minute or so long, but its still cute," PJ said and then hit one that read "Hot Guys Go Swimming."

This was Chris's video and I watched as Dan was being a total dork in the background of the view. "PJ is going to rub sunscreen on my back," Chris said matter of factly and PJ looked up startled. "What?" He asked and Chris ignored him.

"I'm going to record it," Dan said casually and I saw myself laugh lightly. "Yep, and Dan is going to record," Chris said. "Wait what?" PJ asked again and Chris said, "You're going to rub sunscreen on my back. I don't want to get a sunburn."

They started bickering about it and I smiled amused. A jumpcut showed and sure enough, PJ was rubbing sunscreen on Chris's back. "Lower. Lower. Lower," Chris kept saying but finally PJ just laughed and walked away, making everyone laugh.

Dan jumped into the pool first, myself following soon after. The rest of the video was mainly Chris and PJ, but a short scene showed me and Dan making walrus noises in the pool. "That is not normal," Chris said and I defended myself. Chris shook his head and I laughed.

Before the video progressed any further though, the door flew open and all four of us sat up quickly. James, Mitchell, Josh and Felix rushed in, the Aussie boys and Louise behind them. "Where's the other girls? And Tyler, Tyjo and Josh? Dan asked, looking worried at the guys' angry and worried expressions.

"One of the other groups, the violent ones. They took the girls. They almost killed Tyjo so Oakley and Josh are carrying him back. But the girls, they're holding them ransom," James said, his blue eyes shining angrily.

All four of us gasped and the taller boy shouted, "Fuck!" Before throwing his knife into the wall. Felix looked grim and worried as he said, "We have four moons until they kill them.

 

 


	8. Chapter 7: Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle fights her captives and James gets a message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Phan but a lot of drama and some blood and fighting. Not a lot tho

_**Belle** _

My hands were tied with Marzia's and Emily's. We were tied to a bed in a beaten down house that looked like it had only one good knock before it came completely crashing down. It had been two days and no one had come yet. Emily was losing faith.

But I hadn't lost faith. I believed in James. Even the 7 years I had lost him, I knew 100% he would be safe, he would be alive. I knew my fiance. Nothing would stand in the way of what he believed in or who he cared for.

Our captors, two guys named Gregory Jackson and Brandon Demery and a woman named Robin Morin were the leaders. There were a few others around, but they were irrelevant I assumed by the way the three talked about them.

Marzia was crying softly. As was Emily. I was trying to stay strong, because once again I was in charge. I had too many things on my mind right now. Main one was surviving, because like. Duh. But also, what happened to Tyjo? I had seen one of the attackers shove a knife into his shoulder before the bag went over my head.

I was thinking of ways to talk my way out of this mess, thinking of ways to get at least Emily and Marzia to safety. I was thinking of James, of my friends. I was thinking of my family on the moon, what they might do if they heard I'd been killed here.

My thoughts were interrupted as Jackson stalked angrily towards us. He grabbed my hair and yanked me forward, untying me from the rest but keeping me bound. He pulled me away as the other two yelled for me.

"What-?" I gasped, my eyes tearing from the pain in my scalp. "Don't speak. Shut your mouth and you won't get hurt. At least anymore than you already are," he growled and I immediately closed my mouth.

He shoved me into a chair and tied me to the frame. My smartass mind couldn't help but think, "Wow. A chair. So sturdy. Definitely going to keep me here." But of course I didn't say anything.

Jackson started pacing in front of me. "I need something of yours to show that you're still alive. It appears you are the leader's girl, so you're the most relevant one of the group. Your boys only have two more moons before I sent this knife through your throat. What would he know is yours?" He said and my mind went immediately to the ring on my finger.

It was my engagement ring, and I had never taken it off since the day I first put it on. Well, thats a bit of a lie. I took it off to bathe or clean, but besides that, I wore it 24/7. James would definitely know it was mine.

But I wasn't about to give that up. Never in a million years. So my mind went to the necklace I was wearing. It was a half of a heart that read player two. James had the other half.

My eyes flickered down and back up and he frowned. "Speak, bitch," he growled, backhanding me roughly. I cried out before saying, "My- my necklace. The player two. My fiancè has the other half." He grinned sadistially and reached out, grabbing the charm and yanking it off my neck. I felt the small metal pieces snap and pierce the skin on the back of my neck and whimpered faintly.

"Now I'm going to untie one of your hands. Which is your dominant hand?" He asked and I thought quickly. "My left," I replied nervously and he nodded. As I knew he would, he untied my right hand and handed me a pencil stub and a piece of paper.

"Tell him you and the other two are alive. Tell him he better get here no later than two moons or he'll have the pleasure of watching me slit your throat," he said warningly and I nodded, carefully writing as if this really was my weaker hand.

_Mo grá, its me. Its alright, I'm alive. So is Emily and Marzia. This man says you have two moons, or you'll be forced to watch him slit our throats. Please hurry._

_-do banrion_

"I'm done," I said softly. Seeing the word banrion was making me feel a little nostalgic for better times when James and I didn't have to worry about survival, but I needed him to know it was truly me.

"What do these mean?" Jackson asked roughly, pointing at the Irish words. "Mo grá is my love, do banrion is your queen. Its what we always call each other. I know very little Irish, but I know those ones. Its so he knows its truly me," I said softly, still sad. He rolled his eyes and rolled the paper up, dropping it into a small pouch along with my necklace. He handed it to a woman standing by the door and told her something in a language I recognised but didnt know completely.

"Take... Leader... Goad him... Go," was all I recognised and I realised this would be very dangerous. James angry was terrifying to those who didn't know him, and if they had someone or something he cared for, that was even worse.

By this time, I had mostly shaken the sadness off and had steadied myself to do what I was going to. I had looked around and there was no one within 15 feet of us, which meant I had enough time to injure Jackson, free myself and grab his weapon.

Jackson returned to me and reached out. I grabbed the pencil stub and quickly swung, sinking it into his right eye. He cried out and dropped to the floor, hands clutching his eye.

I shook the rope off my left hand and grabbed the knife that had dropped from his side and prepared myself. I managed to disable two men and a woman before my legs were swept from under me and I fell hard on the ground, my breath rushing out.

Jackson had a cloth over his eye, which was already soaked in blood. He took the knife back and shoved it into my left bicep, making me scream.

Next thing I knew, a dark boot was flying at my head and then darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Dan** _

"There's someone coming!" Chris shouted and James immediately stood up. He had been sitting with Mitchell the last two days going over plans and ambush ideas.

"Who is it?" He asked and Chris and PJ dragged a dirty woman in who had a sinister look on her face. "Your bitch has a message," she gloated, an odd accent showing through.

She tossed a small leather pouch at James and he caught it, frowning. He opened it and shook out a small paper and something silver. His face paled as he saw the object, but paled even further as he read whatever was on the paper.

"Where is she?" He yelled, tossing the two items onto the bed near me. Tyjo and I would be of no help during the actual battle as we both were badly injured, but everyone else was going to fight.

The woman laughed and said, "Meeting spot, two blocks down. Two days, sunset. Bring all food and water, you have girls back. But _misaaniims_ they are," she spat and recognition flashed in James' eyes.

"Our girls are not dirty dogs, you bitch. We better have them back in one piece, not a scratch on them or I swear, I will sever the heads off every single person in your camp. Tell your leader that, and make sure it's carried through," he said, confidence and anger dripping from every word he said.

The smug look on the woman's face had disappeared when he had translated what she had said, and she paled as he finished his statement. Something had already happened, even I could see this.

I looked around and noticed that Mitchell and Felix weren't too far behind James, eyes hard as they stared the woman down. The Aussie boys, Louise, Tyler and Troye were staring at the woman with anger in their eyes, worry clear as they looked at each other.

Tyjo and Josh were on the other bed, Tyjo still unconscious from the knife wound that had hit him just under his collarbone. Thankfully, no major organs were hit, but our main medics were Emily and Belle. Louise did as much as she could, which was a lot more than what we could, but Emily knew how to stitch and Belle knew how to clean it really well. And those two were currently unavailable.

"What. Happened." James said dangerously and the woman fidgeted under his glare. "I leave camp, your b- girl, still tied to chair. Her right hand free, she tell leader it is weak. He have his back turned, give me items, she grab pencil. No one around but me, him and her. She stab in eye with pencil. She fight many men. Many women. Jacks- leader knock down. Knife in arm. Knocked out," she stuttered out and James' eyes flashed once more.

"She was stabbed? And then knocked out?" He said lowly, yet his voice was trembling. "Fuck!" He yelled, grabbing one of the books off the table and throwing it near the woman. Chris and PJ, who were still holding onto her, jumped back and yanked the woman back. "Get her out of here. Tell your leader, he better hope she's alive, and healthy. Along with the other two. Because he's already not going to like what's about to happen, but he might have a slim chance of surviving. Maybe. It depends on how angry I am in two days," James said mutedly and Chris and PJ dragged the woman out.

I looked down at the bed at the object James had thrown from the package. It was a simple silver chain, snapped at the clasp, with half a pixelated heart that read player two. The paper was crumpled, but I could read, "Still alive" and "please hurry".

A minute or two later James said, "I'll be right back," before leaving. Mitchell sighed before following. "Don't follow. I'm the only one who's been able to calm him besides Belle, you dont want to get in the way," he said and we all nodded.

I took a breath and looked at Phil who was sitting next to me. He looked stressed, worried, and a little angry. I took his hand in mine and sighed, rubbing my forehead. I hated the idea of those three girls being tied up somewhere and we couldn't help them. And now we knew Belle was severely injured and knocked out at this current moment, it made the worry worse.

This was going to be a long two days, I knew that for sure. Things wouldn't feel right until we had our full family home. Because that's what we were now. A family. All 19 of us.

And we weren't going to rest until our family was complete once again.


	9. Chapter 8: Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good group fight the battle and save their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some severe violence in here, a couple semi graphic scenes, but they're not severely detailed. I think one at the end is a little graphic but yeah. Not too bad

_**Phil** _

Tonight was the night. We were going to rescue our girls tonight, and James, Mitchell and Felix were out for blood. James had gotten another package, this one with a clip of hair matted with blood and another shaky letter from Belle.

James had screamed angrily when he saw the hair, throwing it before once again storming out. This time I followed him, staying a good distance away but talking to him calmly, watching as he threw punch after punch into an old mattress.

I managed to get him to stop by casually stating, "You know. If you used that anger in a couple hours you could do some serious damage." He paused, breathing heavily before looking at me.

He glanced back at the mattress before throwing a one more hard punch and backing up. "Okay. But I'm not holding back. I'm not killing, but theyre gonna wish they were dead after I'm done with them," he said lowly then pulled out the necklace he had gotten two days ago. He spent twenty minutes fixing the chain and now kept it in his pocket until he found her.

We went back inside and Mitchell looked a little surprised at how quickly I had gotten him inside. He didn't say anything but gave me a look. I knew he would be talking to me later about it.

"Alright guys, we all know the plans right? I walk up, supposedly alone. Dan and Phil, you guys are going to be on the roof of this building with your bow and arrows; Calum, Ashton, Luke and Michael, you'll be hiding in separate alleyways around the block.

"Josh, you're staying here with Tyjo and Louise. Are you sure you're still okay with that? Alright," James said after the boy had nodded. Tyjo was still unconscious, and Josh was getting extremely worried.

James glanced at the boy out on the bed before continuing. "Tyler, Troye, you two will be with Chris and PJ sneaking around back to see if you can take out anyone who might be near. Be as quiet and as stealthy as possible, we can't blow our cover too soon.

"Mitchell, you're my second. You'll be walking three feet behind me, and they cant say anything because I know that leader of theirs is going to have one or two. Everyone got that?" James asked and we all nodded.

I glanced at Dan who was looking pale but determined, brown eyes dark with anger. I shivered lightly at the expression, not remembering a time when he looked truly angry like this. But then again, while I had gained more memories, most were still gone. And maybe Dan had never been this angry around me. This was the first time I could think of where his family had been messed with.

"Lets go get set up now, we have an hour until sunset and we should be prepared before they get out there," James said, snapping me from my thoughts and everyone nodded.

We started gathering the stuff we would need. James was going to carry a large backpack, looking completely full but only had two packs of meat and about 15 plants that were edible. But not the edible they thought. We had gone out, Dan, Chris and I, and found some poison plants that were lethal to anyone who ate them. James didn't know, as he hadn't packed the bag. The only ones who knew were us three, PJ, Josh and Felix.

Dan and I grabbed the bows Mitchell had made specially for us to use on this mission. They had a little extra strength for a longer range of distance and a small notch to make it easier to aim. We had been practicing our shooting for the last two weeks, but that had been for short range. These last four days we had been practicing long range only, and Dan had gotten amazing at it. He hit the middle almost every time and if he didn't he hit within an inch of it.

Myself, well, I guess I was alright. I rarely hit the middle but usually got within an inch or two of it which to James worked just fine. Dan was the only reason why I could do that though, bringing me out after hours to give me some extra lessons.

We ended up talking during those lessons, him telling me a few more memories of us. I've only had a couple more memories resurface but the ones I treasured most were the one we were making now.

I knew I was falling for him again, and I had a feeling it was for the same reasons as before. I couldn't focus on it too much these last few days but when we went to sleep for the night and Dan curled up against next to me, I knew it was happening.

I shook my head slightly to refocus on what we were doing. We were getting our girls back today, and we weren't going to mess this up.

We headed out, Dan and I splitting up to head upstairs. I knew this was serious when Dan didn't make a comment on the several flight of stairs we had to travel, taking them on his crutches without so much of a complaint.

We got to the top, setting our areas out. We had a couple water bottles and a pillow each for our knees when we knelt to shoot, a couple quivers of arrows each with 20 arrows in both. We also had a large knife each in case someone tried to come up here. We settled and knew we had about an hour to wait, both of us taking the time to breathe and wrap our minds around what we were about to do.

James told us not to shoot to kill, but shoot to disarm and disable. Which might be a little difficult but both James and Dan told me not to feel upset if I accidentally fatally wounded a person. These people had it coming to them anyway.

"Are you ready for this?" Dan asked me and I looked at him. His face was more serious than I had ever seen it, eyes a little emotionless. "I think so. I don't like the idea of hurting someone, especially killing, but they took our girls so if I have to I will. It might bother me for a long time, but I know what I'm doing," I said, mostly to convince myself that this was alright.

He looked at me, concern breaking through the emotionless mask in his eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for something like this?" He asked softly and I sighed. "I'm not sure actually. But I can't back out, I can't do that to James, Mitchell and Felix. I won't be able to handle it if I didn't do anything and something happened to the girls or the group. I can't just sit back and do nothing," I said and he sighed.

He moved closer and took my hand in his. "I'm here okay? Today and every day after that. If you need to rant or cry about what happens today in the future, or just need a hug. I'm here okay?" He said and I nodded, falling even further for this man next to me.

I looked over the edge and noticed two men and a woman walking towards James and Mitchell, two men holding each of the girls.

I frowned worriedly as I noticed Belle sagging between the two holding her. Her arms were still tied up and a gag around her mouth. Her shoulder was wrapped up and the bandage was soaked with dried and fresh blood.

Even from this distance I could see James's body shift angrily as he took in Belle's broken form.

I could tell James and the leader, who had a bloody bandage around his eye, were talking but we were too far away to hear them.

Dan and I had our bows ready, pointed at the two back up leaders. I noticed Troye, Tyler, Chris and PJ sneaking around, blood already staining their blades. I looked behind me and gasped, dropping my bow and whipping my blade out. I threw it without thinking and struck the guy moving at Dan.

It sank into the man's stomach and he let out a muted, strangle cry as he fell to the ground. Dan whirled around, eyes wide with shock as he took in the guy laying on the ground. "Phil, holy shit," he gasped and I stumbled forward, ripping the blade out of the guy's stomach.

I noticed his blade had a greenish liquid on it and realised he had been trying to poison Dan. I lost almost all the shock and remorse of what I had just done and felt relief that I had just saved Dan.

The said boy rushed over to me and hugged me tightly, shaking a little. "Are you alright? Oh my fuck, you just did that. That was badass, Jesus Christ on a bicycle," he rambled and I laughed a little stunned.

"I'm alright. He was coming at you and I just, reacted," I said and he smiled. "Don't hate me," he said before pressing his lips against mine.

I blinked surprised but kissed back, wrapping my arms around his waist. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest and it was racing.

After a few seconds he pulled away and flushed, getting ready to back away. Before he did, I pulled him against me once more and kissed him softly. It was only a couple seconds long but it was to tell him I didn't mind, I didn't hate him.

He flushed happily before glancing at the man on the ground. "We, um, should probably see what's going on down there," he said and I nodded. We headed back to the ledge and was relieved to see that nothing had changed.

We got situated again and it was only a minute later when Mitchell gave the signal for me and Dan to shoot. I took a breath and released my arrow, letting it fly and it hit the backup man leader in the stomach, almost the exact same place I had stabbed the man behind me.

Dan's hit the woman in her shoulder, pushing her back and to the ground. The leader dove for James but the taller man was ready for him, whirling and throwing the bandit to the ground using his own momentum.

Mitchell, Calum, Ashton, Luke and Michael sprang into action, Troye, Tyler, Chris and PJ following quickly behind. Dan anf I were sending arrow after arrow, myself surprisingly not hitting one of our guys.

Chris, PJ, and Felix took on the guys holding the girls and got Emily and Marzia free. The two went into action and Emily rushed at the first woman Dan had shot. She had gotten the arrow out of her shoulder and had her sword out, ready.

Emily tackled her, holding the knife Chris had handed her. They fought for several seconds, my arrow ready to fly if something happened to Emily but I didnt have to worry.

Emily gained the upper hand and shoved the knife into the woman's ribcage and yanking it out. With a final insult, as the woman stumbled back, Emily dropped her knife and swung her fist into the woman's cheek.

I was impressed but was distracted by Chris and PJ carefully carrying Belle away from the scene. PJ was holding her while Chris was their body guard. Belle didn't look good, her body thin and completely limp. She seemed unconscious and I worried a little more. Who knew how bad she was?

I looked back to James and the other guy and noticed that the bandit leader looked ten times worse than James. I could tell James was dragging it out, making the man pay for what he did to Belle.

Almost everyone else was hurt, dead, or ran off except for this leader, so everyone else, minus Felix and Mitchell who were paying more attention to Marzia and Emily, was just watching the two fight.

James was surprisingly fast and light on his feet, dancing around the guy who obviously had little fighting experience. James threw three rapid punches into the guy's stomach and chest, dancing away before he could land one.

I could tell James was taunting the leader, words spilling from his lips without a second thought. I glanced at Dan and noticed he was completely entranced by the fight going on and looked behind us.

"Dan look out!" I shouted, jumping and shoving him out of the way. I felt an arrow fly past us but felt it graze my arm. I quickly jumped up and grabbed one of the arrows in the quiver next to me.

I moved at the guy who had tried to shoot my Bear and without thinking, shoved the arrow into his throat. Blood gushed out of the wound as the guys eyes widened in shock, his mouth opening but nothing but blood coming out. My hands were stained red and I gasped as I realised what I did.

I let go of the arrow and stumbled away, my eyes staring at the blood staining my skin. I looked at Dan, seeing the shock clear on his face. "I- I didn't-" I gasped and he didn't make a move to move towards me.

I feared the worse, thinking he was either scared or disgusted of me and quickly turned around, running off the roof and down the stairs.

"Phil!" I heard behind me but I ignored it. He couldn't follow me fast enough any way with his crutches. I just murdered someone, their blood was on my hands, literally and figuratively, and Dan didn't need someone like that around.

I kept going, out the door and down the road. I ran all the way to Dan's and mine old apartment, shutting the door and shoving something in front of it. I wasn't going back. Not right now.


	10. Chapter 9: Where are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's POV of the last few minutes of the previous chapter and his plan on finding his Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The graphic scene at the end of the last chapter is repeated but like before, not too graphic I think. But yeah, be prepared

_**Dan** _

"Dan look out!" Phil shouted, jumping at me and shoving me over. I saw an arrow fly by, the exact area where the back of my neck had been and swallowed.

I saw Phil jump up and grab an arrow, my eyes wide at the look of protective anger shining in his eyes. He whirled around and charged at the man who had shot the arrow and didn't seem to hesitate shoving the point of the arrow into the guys throat.

Blood gushed everywhere, covering Phils hands and wrist and the guys body. Awareness appeared in Phil's eyes and they widened as he let go of the arrow, backing away swiftly.

He stared at his hands and then looked at me shocked. "I- I didn't-" he gasped, staring at me. I didn't know what my expression showed but I felt awe and surprise filling my chest.

He looked so powerful doing that, attacking a man to protect me. I'd never felt so safe. Sure, he attacked a man in a very violent manner, but he was protecting me. I felt safe.

But apparently Phil thought differently as extreme self loathing and pain filled his eyes and he turned and sprinted off the roof and into the hotel, rushing away.

I stood up as fast as I could with my leg and shouted, "Phil!" He didn't turn back and I grabbed my crutches and followed as fast as I could, leaving the bows and water on the roof.

I reached the room we were staying in and went inside in a rush, hoping that Phil was here but was utterly crushed by the fact that he wasn't. Louise, Tyjo, Belle, Chris and PJ were in there and I assumed everyone else was still outside watching James fight that one guy.

Belle and Tyjo were still unconscious, both laying on the same bed. They looked terrible, both completely pale and covered in bloody bandages. Belle had a dark bruise on her cheekbone, her hair matted with blood and her chest was barely moving.

I felt the worry and fear increase and sat down as PJ walked to me, looking concerned and exhausted. "Where's Phil?" He asked softly and I felt tears fill my eyes. "He, he killed someone on the roof protecting me but after it was finished he felt horrified and he ran. I don't know where he went," I said quietly, my words breaking as I fought the tears.

PJ's eyes saddened and he sighed, looking over at Tyjo and Belle. Chris was redressing the wound on Belle's shoulder, Josh running a rag across Tyjo's forehead. Chris had just removed the bandage from Belle's shoulder and I winced at the infected wound standing out clearly from her skin.

Chris sighed painfully and went to Belle's backpack, where we had put all of the medical supplies, pulling out clean bandages and infection spray.

I got up carefully and crutched over, sitting on the side of the bed and helping Chris find all the worse parts and spraying them. We worked silently for a while, putting some antibiotic cream and numbing cream on the outsides of the wound and wrapping it up again.

She started stirring as we finished up and we all rushed to her, myself picking up her hand. Right when she woke up, the rest of the group walked in and James rushed to the side of the bed. I moved so he could take my spot and he took her hand.

" _Mo banrion_? Are you with me?" He asked quietly and she sighed, her fingers twitching lightly in his hand. "I knew you would find us. I knew you would come," she said quietly and James smiled sadly.

The rest of us backed up and gave them some privacy, myself looking around sadly. Three couples were reunited but I lost my other half again. I needed to find him, and soon. I needed to let him know I wasnt upset, angry, disgusted, I wanted to let him know I didn't care what he did.

PJ gestured me over and I went to him, my crutches almost soundless against the carpet and under all the muted talking. I sat down and sighed, wondering what PJ wanted to talk about.

"Where do you think Phil could have gone?" He asked quietly and I shrugged, feeling the pain of his name once again. I had hoped never to feel that pain again, the feeling of missing my love because he's gone.

"I'm not sure. He has three main places he liked to go before but now that he's lost his memory I'm not sure where he likes to go," I replied quietly and he nodded slowly. "Why don't we ask Troye or Felix? They've spent most of the last few years with him. They might know where he likes to go," he suggested and I nodded slowly.

"I'll ask Troye. Felix just got Marzia back, I'm not going to ask him questions just yet," I said and he nodded. "Don't move, I'm sure your leg is sore. I'll get him," he said and I nodded, thankful for the chance to rest both of my legs. I didn't complain earlier but going up and down those stairs on my crutches was absolute murder, especially for someone who's barely started any real physical activity in the last 2 weeks.

Which reminded me that Chris, PJ, Belle, Emily, Josh, Marzia, Tyler, Michael, Luke and I were supposed to go meet the rest of the group to let them know we were alright. Or at least alive, considering I had a broken leg and Belle had a knife wound in her shoulder.

PJ walked back with Troye who was looking a little worse for wear. He had a gash on his bicep, not too deep but still bleeding lightly and bound, and a dark bruise on his jaw. "You doing alright?" I asked him and he shrugged, wincing as it pulled on his arm.

"Not too bad. Its sore, but I'm no where near as bad as you, Tyjo or Belle, so I'm not complaining. PJ said you had something to ask me? Where's Phil?" He said and I sighed, looking down.

"That kind of has to do with what I need to ask you. Do you know where Phil liked to go when he was upset or anything?" I asked and he thought for a second. "He liked going to our camp, hiding in his tent and not coming out for either several hours or a couple days at a time depending on the situation. But he especially liked going to your guys apartment. He didn't remember much of you but he said it let him feel closer to you. He went there whenever he was feeling especially lonely or extremely upset," he replied and I nodded slowly.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to check our apartment. Something happened and he panicked. He ran off and I have no idea where this new Phil would have gone. Thanks," I said and he nodded. "I'm sure he's fine. He has a knife on him right?" He asked and I nodded. "So he has protection, he knows how to hunt with that knife, and he knows what plants are able to be eaten and which are not. He'll be fine," he said and I nodded a little slower.

Physically, he'll be fine. I knew that. A lot has changed with him in these last 7 years, but none of the important stuff. His heart, smile, laugh, humour, that all was the same. He just knew how to take care of himself now, which was good. It was his mental state I worried about. He killed two men in the duration of 15 minutes, one by his own hands. That's going to put a stain on his heart, and he's going to be devastated about it.

I had promised I would stay by him, I wasn't going to hate him if he killed someone. And I'm standing by that promise. I had killed one or two men tonight on that roof, and it bothered me immensely, but I hadn't had the blood of one of the men I killed coat my hands. He did, and that was going to kill him.

I needed to find him. I needed to let him know how I actually felt watching him do what he did. I needed to know that he was okay, he was safe, and he was home with me. My mind went back to that kiss we had on the roof, my heart fluttering at the memory of it.

_"Don't hate me," I said and I saw the confusion in his eyes before I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. My heart and stomach exploded with butterflies and fireworks as his lips met mine for the first time in 7 years, pure joy filling my veins._

_I pulled away and didn't look at him. I didn't want to see the disapproval in his eyes. But then he pulled me back in and pressed his lips to mine again, and I could feel his smile as he did so._

_I felt relieved and elated as he kissed me again. He didn't hate me. He wanted this. I fell for him all over again with that one kiss._

I brought my fingers up to brush against my lips and I looked up around me. James was still next to Belle, but was now laying beside her on the other bed, his arms wrapped securely around her as she slept with a faint smile on her lips.

Mitchell was holding Emily, the girl looking shaken but relieved as she hugged the taller man back. She had something hidden in her expression, as if an old memory was playing in her head. I wondered if she was alright, but knew she most likely wasn't.

Felix was sitting on one of the chairs next to the couch, Marzia in his lap and her head on his shoulder. She looked exhausted, her eyes drooping as Felix rubbed her back softly.

I was utterly relieved that all our friends minus one was home safely, even if a little wounded, but alive and home. The few dark spots in this room of happiness were the fact that Tyjo was still unconscious, Belle was severely hurt, and Phil wasn't home.

I sighed and carefully propped my leg up on the footstool PJ had set next to me. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. It was late, about 2 in the morning, and we had been up really early to get some last minute preparations and ideas done. I fell asleep with the feeling of Phil's lips against mine and a painful feeling in my heart.

 


	11. Chapter 10: Memories and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds Phil learning about new and old memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only warning, lots of fluff. I thought it was needed

**_Phil_ **

I spent the night at the apartment, my eyes traveling the room all night. I barely slept, focusing on the rooms and walls that the few memories I had contained. It was better to think about that instead of what had happened just a few hours before.

I wandered the small, dusty apartment, my eyes taking in the small signs of life that remained since we had escaped all those years ago. The clothes scattered around messily in both of our rooms, the things left in the bathroom such as towels, hand cloths, and soaps. Dan's video equipment that lay broken and tattered on the floor of his room.

I picked up the camera, the lens broken and the metal bent. I hit the power button hopelessly, but was surprised to see it blink on. I started going through the videos and pictures still saved on the SD card, smiling sadly at the look of young joy in the eyes of our younger selves.

A specific video caught my eye, labeled "PINOF 1". I blinked surprised, a faint memory building in my mind.

I hit play and first thing I saw was an extremely young Dan in the bedroom of my old home with my parents. He was extremely close to the camera and appeared to be eating a small stuffed Lion.

"Why do you always draw cat whiskers on your face?" Jump cut showing both of us with whiskers. "What cat whiskers?" Dan started purring and I smiled fondly.

I got to the part where Dan laughed and said, "You can't just say that," and was hit with another memory, this one much clearer.

_You're so mean to me, why Phil," he said playfully after I had thrown Lion at him. I laughed and said, "You know I love you though."_

_He blinked and flushed, this being the first time I had ever told him that I loved him. He laughed joyfully and said, "You can't just say that," and I winked at him._

_"Its true though. I do love you," I said sincerely and he smiled fondly. "I-I love you too, Phil," he said shyly and I got up to kiss him softly._

_He smiled into the kiss and after a few seconds pulled away. He glanced at the camera and said, "We're still filming you know," and I smiled. "Good. Now I can have the memory of you telling me you love me for the first time forever. I can edit it out and save it for us," I said and he smiled widely_.

I blinked and wondered if I still had that video. I turned off Dan's camera and carefully stored it into a bag I had picked up and went to my old bedroom. I found my camera in a chest by the foot of my bed, surprisingly still intact even with half the roof caved in.

I hit the button and was pleasantly surprised when it actually turned on. Dan and I rarely charged them so for them to stay charged this long was amazing.

I found the video labled "First Love" and watched it. It happened exactly how I remembered it, the same happiness and love shining in Dan's eyes as he watched me. I sighed and thought about the way he had looked at me when I killed that man and knew I had probably blown any chance of him loving me still.

I turned off my camera and put it in my bag with Dan's and continued going through my chest. I found a picture book, filled with a few photographs of my parents, my brother, my grandparents and aunts and uncles. But that was only the first 10 pages or so.

The last thirty or so pages were all of me and Dan. Us hugging in the airport, a picture of us in punk clothes and jewelry and then one with pastel and flower crowns. Simple kisses, us walking down the road holding hands. One where we had fallen asleep on the couch with Dan tucked into my side, his hand holding my shirt tightly.

I went through page after page, imprinting each of the pictures in my mind. There were a few empty sleeves but I assumed that Dan had taken them earlier. Memories started flitting in my mind, but one picture with Chris, PJ, Dan and I stuck out.

_I was watching Dan after looking talking to him by the window and noticed that he was rather flushed. I smirked lightly and he flushed darker, eyes dark and hands folded slightly in a faint submissive fashion._

_I walked back over to him and glanced at Chris and PJ, making sure they were preoccupied before wrapping my arms around Dan's waist._

_"Wanna go home Bear?" I asked softly and he nodded, the flush creeping down his neck and shoulders. I smirked lightly and pressed a kiss to his hair._

_"Hey guys, we're gonna head home. Twister took too much energy out of us. We'll see you tomorrow alright?" I said and they nodded without looking at us. "See you guys later," Chris said distractedly and I noticed how he seemed to have lost himself in PJ's eyes._

_Which honestly wasn't hard to do, I got that. But I was more interested in the warm chocolate brown of Dan's eyes._

_We gathered our things and left in a hurry, my hand resting on Dan's thigh the entire way home. He seemed to be fidgeting the entire way home, his breathing a little off._

The memory cut off right when we got back home, back here, but I had an idea of what happened after. It had been on my mind the entire way home but I didn't actually remember it happening.

I shook my head and continued on in the photo album. I found many pictures of Chris, Dan, PJ and I and I sighed. I missed the three immensely already and it had only been a night.

I spent the rest of the night going through my chest, my drawers, my closet and the rest of the house. So many memories and momentos, but nothing in my head. I grew frustrated and let out a loud cry, throwing whatever was in my hands.

"Phil?" I heard behind me and I whirled around to see Dan standing in the doorway of the living room. Ghost memories of the many times I had seen him standing there, whether or not he was angry, happy, amused, sad, or scared.

This time he looked concerned and relieved, hesitating in the doorway. "Phil," he repeated, his voice soft as he moved his way into the room as carefully as he could on his crutches.

I moved back a step but no more, letting him approach. He reached out once he reached me, pressing his hand against my cheek. "Jesus fuck a truck, I thought you were hurt, are you okay?" He asked worriedly and I raised an eyebrow at his choice of curse words.

"I- I- I'm not sure. I feel dirty, tainted, evil, but being back in here and looking through our pictures and I found videos on our cameras and they're bringing back memories and it's helping me erase that but at the same time, I don't think I deserve to be around you because I have blood on my hands and you deserve someone-" I rambled but was cut off by Dan's lips against mine.

I gasped into his mouth but melted into the kiss, my hands moving instinctively to his waist. He kissed me softly for a few seconds before pulling away, his hand still pressed against my cheek.

"I don't care what you think I deserve. I want you. I love you. I didn't feel disgusted, I didnt feel scared, I felt awe and shock and safety when you did what you did. You did that to protect us, you kept us safe. I've always told you that you were my angel, and I guess youre my guardian angel now," he said very sincerely and I felt tears spring to my eyes.

He didn't hate me? He didn't think I was dirty? "You're- You're sure?" I said faintly and he smiled softly. "Never surer of anything. Except for how I feel about you," he reassured me and I didn't think before pulling him tightly against my chest into a hug.

He clung to me tightly, his fingers running through the hair on the nape of my neck. I felt tears finally fall and he started humming softly. The song he hummed woke another memory, one of us in this very room.

_"Hey Phil? Can you come here real quick?" Dan called and I got up from my bed, walking curiously into the living room. Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud was on and he smiled shyly. "Can I have this dance?" He asked softly and I smiled, giggling lightly as he held out his hand and bowed as he took mine._

_He pulled me towards him, spinning me softly as I ended up in his arms, both of us swaying softly to the music on the radio. "Darling I, will, be loving you, till we're 70," he sang softly in my ear and I shivered at the soft tenor of his voice._

_I sang the next lyric to him, feeling his smile against my cheek. "So baby now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are," we sang together softly, my hands moving to twirl him._

_"I love you Dan," I whispered softly and he tilted his head to kiss me softly. "I love you too, Phil. So much," he replied gently and I smiled before kissing him again._

"Baby we found love right where we are," I sang softly, almost subconsciously as he hummed, my mind still stuck in the memory.

He pulled back and smiled. He stepped away and held out his hand like all those years ago and asked, "Can I have this dance?" I flushed happily and took his hand, him pulling me in the exact same way with a simple twirl and against his chest.

There was no music this time, the room was dusty and broken down, but it was just as magical as the last time I could remember. All be cause of the man in front of me, his heart beating in sync with mine, the soft smile on his lips and brown eyes sparkling beautifully in the light of the sunrise shining through the window.

I never felt more at home, in his arms as we swayed to the music of our hearts, his gaze making the entire world disappear. The worries I had not even thirty minutes ago were gone, the fear and stress faded away. All my mind could see was Daniel James Howell, dancing with me in the dusty living room of our old apartment.

Home was with him. I knew that now. And I knew that no matter what happened, I wasn't about to let that go again.

 


	12. chapter 11: Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Josh and a terrible cliffhanger (I'm terrible I know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last actual chapter, then the epilogue next. You're going to hate me at the end, but no regrets :)

** _Dan_ **

'I got him home, he's back in my arms' I thought as I woke up slowly. My head was on Phil's chest, his arm wrapped around my waist loosely as he slept peacefully.

I opened my eyes and studied the features I had memorised many years ago. The only new thing was the pink scar on his cheek, but it didn't mar the beauty of his skin. It just made him look older.

I traced the pad of my forefinger down the ragged mark seared in the pale skin of his cheek. He stirred in his slumber, turning lightly so he was facing me completely. His pink lips were parted minimally, faint hints of pearly white teeth shining through.

The pure innocence on Phil's sleeping features took my breath away, the relaxation and peace gracing his expression pure. It didn't show any of the hardships he had been through in the last 7 years, the pain he had gone through just a couple days before. 

I watched him sleep for a several minutes, not a sound in the room but our faint breathing. James had gotten us into a separate room, just across the hall. We had decided that everyone should have their own space and room, so we each got a room on the same floor.

Chris and PJ were next door with a conjoined door, Belle and James in the original room. Emily and Mitchell had a room just two down from mine and Phil's, Josh and Tyjo next to Belle and James. The couples in the Aussie group were in conjoined rooms three doors down,  while Louise had a room to herself. Troye and Tyler were together on the same side as James and Belle but two or three doors down. Felix and Marzia were about four doors down from Chris and PJ, the closest to the main door.

I was interrupted by my thoughts as Phil stirred again, but this time showing signs of waking up completely. I smiled faintly and ran my fingers through his fringe, whispering, "Good morning gorgeous."

He hummed faintly and turned to bury his face in my neck. "G'morning," he whispered, his voice muffled and and rough with sleep and hiding. I smiled fondly and kissed his hair.

I looked out the window and figured it was about 10 am, give or take a half hour and said, "Wanna go see Chris and PJ to see if we can get some brekkie?" I asked and he hummed. "W'na cuddle m're firs'" he muttered and I smiled fondly. I'd never turn down cuddles from my favourite person.

I pulled myself closer to him and let him hide in my neck as I ran my fingers through the jet black strands strewn across his neck. He hummed happily and tightened his grip around my waist.

We laid there for about 10 minutes before our conjoined doorway opened and two very excitable Brits rushed in and tackled us. "Hi guys," Chris said casually even as he laid himself across Phil's and my legs.

Phil and I groaned playfully and pushed the boy off, making him roll and fall off the bed. PJ laughed and said, "You guys hungry? I think James and Mitchell went hunting yesterday so we have fresh deer."

Phil's stomach growled at that exact moment making us four laugh even as Phil flushed brightly. Finally we shooed the two out so we could get dressed and got up, myself thanking the heavens that we had found a boot for me to wear instead of crutches, but Phil was moving slowly.

"Is something wrong Lion?" I asked softly and he shrugged. "I know you three and James don't care about what I did, but what about the others? I'm kind of nervous about facing them," he replied softly and I sighed.

"No one cares about what happened Lion. I know that Troye, Josh, Chris, PJ, and Belle killed someone during the fight. Belle even attacked someone while being held, hoping to kill. Its okay sweetheart. I killed two people myself also," I said, my stomach twisting as the image of my arrows piercing two men's skulls appeared in my head. I'd been so focused on finding Phil I'd almost forgotten it, but now that he was safe it was back.

Phil looked at me worriedly and said, "You're- You're okay with that?" I swallowed and shook my head. "Not even close. It makes me sick. But it happened. I can't change it. And I'm trying to focus on other things, so it keeps my mind off of it," I replied softly and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Bear, I've been so focused on myself I didn't even think. Are you really alright?" He asked me softly as he walked to me and cupped my cheek in his palm.

I shrugged and said, "It makes my stomach churn when I think of it, makes me feel terrible when the image of the arrows piercing them comes to mind, makes me feel like I'm dirty and damned and gross, but I'm dealing with it. Like I always have."

He frowned and pulled me against his chest. "Just like you told me, you did this to save our friends, our family. You're not dirty, gross, damned. You're, a soldier. I- I'm a soldier. And we are going to hold this mindset to get us through this okay? Do you think we could do that?" He asked me softly and I thought for a bit, worrying my lip between my teeth.

"I think so," I said finally and he smiled, leaning down to kiss me gently. My heart fluttered insanely like it always did when he kissed me. After going so long without them, my body needed to readjust to how it felt but then again, it never had the chance before. I don't think I'd ever get over how it felt when he kissed me.

"Aha! I told you so!" Chris crowed triumphantly behind us, making us jump apart and whirl around. Chris was grinning but he had a genuine smile, happiness and relief clear in his eyes. PJ just shook his head and said, "C'mon guys, we're waiting on you."

I took Phil's hand and we followed the duo to James' and Belle's room. I remembered on the way there that the people who had come down in our group was supposed to meet up with the others this afternoon and decided to bring it up. I was sure the others had forgotten it in the craziness of the last couple weeks, so I was going to remind them and maybe we could bring our friends we had found.

We reached the room and Louise smiled brightly as she saw Phil's hand in mine, rushing forward and tackling the boy in a hug. "Don't you ever disappear on us again Philip Michael Lester. I'll, kick you," she said and Phil blinked surprised.

"You- You don't hate me for what I did?" He asked insecurely and she rolled her eyes. "The only thing I'm mad about is you disappearing before I could check if you're okay, I don't hate you for anything," she said and he flushed.

"I'm sorry," he said and she waved her hand. "C'mon, you must be hungry," she said and took him from me and dragged him over to where she, Marzia and Emily were cooking.

I smiled fondly as Emily gave him a bright smile and handed him a plate, but then noticed that her smile seemed forced. I watched her for a few more minutes and noticed that she went out of her way not to touch anyone, barely speaking and her smile dropping whenever she thought no one was looking. It made me wonder what exactly happened during the time in the bandit camp and if she had been hurt worse than any one of us thought.

Belle was sitting up in her and James's bed, her arm bound tightly to her side and bandages covering her shoulder. She was leaning against James and eating slowly, a little awkwardly as it had been her right arm that had been injured.

Josh was quiet, sitting alone and a far away look in his eyes as he ate slowly. I walked to him, letting Phil chat quietly with PJ, Chris, Emily, Mitchell and Louise.

"Tyjo still not awake?" I asked gently and he shook his head, eyes looking at the ground. "Emily checked him over last night, said he was healing fine, but its his mental state that's not letting him wake up. He doesn't want to, and I don't know how to get him back," he said hopelessly, and I frowned.

The look in his eyes was more than someone who was missing his best friend. The look was more like what I saw in the mirror during the 7 years I was a way from Phil.

"You love him, don't you. More than a friend," I said softly and he froze before letting a silent sob racket his shoulders. He nodded and I reached down to take his hand, moving his plate aside and helping him stand.

Phil noticed me start to lead him from the room and gave me a questioning glance. I gave him a look and he nodded, seeming to catch my idea and let us go.

I led him back to his and Tyjo's room, frowning at the pale, unmoving form laying in the bed. I turned to Josh who's eyes seemed to have just locked on the boy unconscious on the bed.

"Have you told him about how you felt?" I asked him softly and he shrugged, shaking his head at the same time. "Back when the Earth was normal, he had a wife. Her name was Jenna, but she didn't make it to the ship. Her car wrecked on her way to meet us and she didn't make it. Tyler didn't know that and thought she had gotten lost and went to find her, and that was the last time I saw him. I didn't find out until later that he didn't make it to the last ship and that she had passed until I talked to his little brother, Zack. I'd loved him for years, even before the Earth broke, but he only had eyes for her. So I hid it, and stayed his friend. I know he doesn't feel the same way for me," he said quietly and I bit my lip.

"I'm not sure about that, Josh. I've seen how he looks at you when you two are talking. In the week you two were together, he was touching you in some way all the time. Things have changed in these 7 years. Talk to him, I know he can hear you. Talk to him as a friend, a best friend, or maybe even talk to him as someone who's a little more than a best friend. Start off slow, and maybe he'll remember it when he wakes up okay? He'll wake up, I know he will," I said and he sighed, his eyes moving subconsciously to the boy on the bed.

"I'll try. Thanks Dan," he said and I smiled, nodding. "Of course Josh. You're family now, we look out for family," I said encouragingly and he smiled faintly.

I smiled faintly and left the room, leaving Josh to Tyjo. I went back to the main room but right before I reached the room an earthquake hit, causing me to fall. I let out a half startled half scared yelp as I fell against the wall, my shoulder bashing it roughly.

Phil rushed out of the room as quickly as possible and moved to me even as another one hit, causing me to lose my balance and fall completely to the floor. He reached me and helped me up, holding me and moving me to a door frame. He held me under it, his arms wrapped around me tightly.

I thought suddenly and gasped, saying worriedly, "Phil, Josh and Tyjo!" He blinked and looked at the doorway of the said duo's room as another quake hit.

"You stay here, I'm going-" "Um, hell freaking no. You're not going anywhere without me you spork," I said determinedly and he blinked at me, frowning. "I've been dealing with these Earthquakes for 7 years Bear. I can handle this," he said and I shook my head. "I dont care if you've been doing this for twenty years, I'm still going with you. Now come on, we need to check on them," I said, pulling away and ignoring the ache in my shoulder.

I started moving to the doorway and heard Phil's disgruntled sigh as I escaped his hold. He followed me quickly and tugged me to the floor as another quake hit and said, "Stay down, you can move faster and keep your balance better like this."

I nodded and held onto his hand as we moved as swiftly as possible to Josh and Tyler's doorway. We got there just as another tremble hit and a picture fell off the wall, crashing right next to my hand and shattering glass everywhere. A shard pierced my arm but I paid it no attention as I reached up quickly and opened the door.

"Josh? Tyler!?" I called loudly and I heard Josh reply, "Over here!" We looked inside, standing up and holding onto door frame. We saw Josh holding Tyler under the doorway of the bathroom, the unconscious boy limp and unresponsive to Josh's frantic movement.

"Are either of you hurt? Or at least anymore hurt?" I asked and Josh shook his head, worry clear in his eyes. "They usually dont last this long, we might need to leave as soon as possible," he said scared as another tremor hit. I noticed a crack form in the wall as pieces of the plaster started falling from the ceiling.

"We do. Do you think you can carry him outside? Get as much as your stuff out as you can, mainly medical supplies and food," Phil said and he nodded.

Phil helped me up as Josh situated Tyler against the door frame and rushed about the room during the few seconds of relief we had between shakes.

Phil and I took off down the hall to our room and gathered our bags. We always had our essentials packed in case something like this happened, and thank the lord we did. I picked up the few things we had scattered around and shoved two blankets and a couple pillows in another bag right as another tremor hit.

My unbalanced form fell as it hit, the windows rattling and cracking in their sill. I hit my already sore shoulder against the dresser and cried out as I felt a piece of the cracked wood pierce my arm.

"Dan!" Phil shouted as I rolled away from a toppling picture frame. "I'm alright! Just, bleeding a little," I replied, grimacing at the small stream of blood dripping down my arm.

James stumbled in and said, "We need to get out of here, the building is fixing to collapse." We nodded and picked up our bags, two each, and followed him out to the main hall where everyone was gathered and holding bags. Josh had a backpack on and Tyjo in his arms, an extra bag on Mitchell's back.

"Let's go, now," Belle said worriedly and we ran to the doors. I rushed as fast as I could, but fell back as the boot on my leg was holding me back. No one noticed, all hurrying ahead and I honestly preferred it that way. I didn't want anyone staying behind with me and getting hurt.

Everyone made it to the door about seven metres before I did but as I was reaching three metres, another quake hit and the building groaned. Phil whirled around with terror in his eyes and screamed, "Dan!"

I rushed desperately to the door as I felt the building shook and started to tumble, metal and brick falling all around me. I reached the doorway just as the building fell, but didn't make it too far as a large brick fell and slammed into my collarbone, causing me to scream in pure agony as I collapsed to the ground.

Everything went black.


	13. Epilogue: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and co. Go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The final segment of Out of Space. To that one question I got a couple chapters ago, lets say Josh had his purple hair. Cos that's what I kept picturing. Anyway, enjoy!!

_** Phil ** _

_**Two and a half months later** _

I watched as the ship landed for the first time in 7 years. But this would be the first time I would be able to board it. My heart was heavy, my eyes looking around at the ground. I had a small handful of dirt in a baggy, a pressed flower, several pictures of Dan and I, and our videos.

I looked at my friends. Tyjo had finally woken up three days after the hotel had collapsed, making Josh burst out in tears and throw his arms around him. He had kissed him, surprising the boy but it had a good outcome. They're happily together now, but here had been a lot of tears the two weeks following the collapsing of the building, but they were mainly from fear, pain, and sadness.

Belle's shoulder healed mostly, but she always had to wear a support around it. Emily finally came clean to Mitchell about why she was so distant from everyone. Turns out a couple of the bandits had been hitting on her and one even touched her, not too severely but enough to bring back memories of an ex she had years before the world broke.

Chris and PJ finally told us they were together. Took them long enough, even though we all knew. It was too obvious really.

Most of my memories came back. There were still some blank spots, but I remembered most of Dan and my lives from our first meeting to the time I told him "Ill see you soon, I promise" next to that building. I remembered our first kiss, our first hug, the first time we spent the night together, the first time we slept in the same bed. I remembered why I fell in love with him the first time, and remembered why I loved him even today.

I looked next to me, to the boy with curly brown hair and one chocolate brown eye and one milky blue eye. A sling bound his arm to his side, a matching scar to mine running from his temple to his collarbone. He was also mostly deaf in his right here, a rock slamming into his skull and damaging his ear drum.

He looked exhausted but overjoyed, his bag slung over his good shoulder as he watched the ship dock. He looked amazing in the lighting of the sun, which would probably be the last time I would see this so I took a few seconds to memorise this scene. I turned back to the group waiting.

Originally there had been 20 people who had come here. Now, there was 26 people going back. Two people from the other group hadn't made it, disappearing. We weren't sure if they had been killed, something happened and they died, or if they just didn't want to return.

I looked to my Bear, brushing my fingers across his cheek, right next to his scar. He turned to me and smiled, blinking at me with his one good eye. His right eye had been blinded by the building collapsing, a strip of metal piercing the iris. Belle and Emily had worked their magic and saved his life, saying it was a complete miracle that he was still alive. But I knew my Bear. He wasn't about to back down from anything, and he wasn't about to let something like this stop him from living.

"Ready to go home?" I asked and he smiled a little wider. He leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against mine, lingering a few seconds. "As long as I'm with you, I am home," he said and I smiled. "This is the only cheese I like," I said teasingly and he laughed, flushing lightly.

The ship landed and we all headed on. They had sent an extra large one, and I figured the president of the settlement Dan and them were from knew the original group would be bringing more people. We settled and got ready for the two day trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~DnP~~~~~~~~~~~~

We made it back safely, my eyes taking in the settlement for the first time. It felt strange and Dan gestured to the left. "Look," he said and I did so, seeing a window facing the earth. It was showing us Europe, the sky clear. I watched for a few seconds before turning back to Dan.

"That is what got me through the seven years away from you. Seeing that scene every few days and knowing you were somewhere in there. I whispered every night, "I love you Phil. I'll see you soon," which was the only time your name was mentioned. The rest of the time, you were Lion. But, you're here now. I have you home, and I dont have to worry anymore," he said quietly, eyes on the window.

I turned his head to me, making him look at me. "I'm not going anywhere Bear, I promise. And have I broken a promise to you?" I said and he smiled faintly. "Not yet at least," he replied and I kissed his forehead. "Well I dont plan on breaking one anytime soon, so you know I'm here to stay. Lets grab our bags and see our families. I know they're anxious to see us," I said and his eye brightened as he thought of his brother.

We grabbed our bags and followed Chris, PJ and Louise. I would be staying with Dan while Adrien would move in with my parents, as was decided. We had been briefed earlier by the president, her eyes worried as she took in the injuries of our group. Anyone who had come with the original group who had a spouse or significant other would be able to move in with that person. We didn't need a special housing form to have their own room or anything.

Louise split off from us with a wide, anticipating smile. It had been three months since she saw her little girl and husband and she was anxious to see them. She kissed our cheeks and rushed off, Chris and PJ soon doing the same.

I followed Dan down the unfamiliar hallways but instead of a doorway, we stopped in a large room full of flowers and plants. "Whats this?" I asked and he smiled faintly. "This is the garden. Our first day here every person had a chance to plant any type of plant they wanted, and I chose this one," he said softly, kneeling carefully next to a small blue, yellow and green plant. His leg was still in the boot, miraculously undamaged from the collapse.

"This is a forget-me-not. I chose it because I knew I would never forget you. I chose these colours because they're the exact colour of your eyes. Mostly blue with hints of green and yellow. I talked to it a lot those 7 years, as if they were you. Besides my own ears before bed, these were the only thing to hear your name spoken out loud around me," he said quietly, his hand reaching out to brush the petals reaching out to the ceiling.

I knelt next to him and took his hand. I could see tears building in his eye and leaned forward to kiss them away. "I'm here now Bear, I'm not going anywhere," I said softly and he looked at me. "I know you're not. Its still hard to think about the seven years I left you though," he said softly and I smiled faintly.

"Think of it like this. If we hadn't been separated those seven years, we wouldn't have made the amazing family we have now. We wouldn't have had the adventures we did back in earth. We wouldn't have been experience our first kiss again, our first hug, or fall in love again. Our love wouldn't have been able to grow as much as it did now," I said and he blinked as he took my words in before nodding slowly. "It was nice seeing you fall for me again. I haven't been so happy in a long time until our second first kiss," he replied quietly and I smiled.

"Let's go see our families, I know Adrien is anxious to see you," I said helping him to his feet. He hesitated as he looked at his feet. "Are they still going to want me like this? Covered in scars and broken?" He asked softly and I pulled him into a gentle hug, careful of his shoulder.

"You're their son and brother. They're going to love you no matter what," I said reassuringly and he grimaced. "Say son in law. Because then this would be incest," he said disgusted and I laughed. "You'll have to marry me first," I teased and he looked at the ring on his finger.

"We'll just have to plan our wedding as soon as possible then," he said softly, a look of relaxed joy in his eyes as he took in the shining gem on his finger. It was small, simple, a silver band with a small emerald line curved through it. It was a feminine ring, but when I had taken him to pick a ring out his eyes had been drawn to it. So I got it for him.

He took a breath and let me take his hand in mine, thankfully not my mangled one, and I let him lead me down the hallway. We had our backpacks on our backs, his extra bag tied onto mine as I wheeled them behind us.

We passed door after door, Dan smiling at the few people in the hall who looked overjoyed to see him back. They all greeted each other by name and promises to catch up later, making me feel a little out of place. I didn't know these people, but Dan did.

We reached a doorway with the number 1230, stopping. I hesitated worried my parents wouldn't be able to recognise me. It had been seven years after all, and I looked much different.

Dan seemed to read my mind and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. "Don't worry Lion, you'll be fine. They've missed you incredibly," he said softly and I nodded, taking a deep breath.

Dan reached out and knocked, the door flying open a few seconds later. A tall boy slammed into him, making Dan let out a half strangled yelp of pain as his shoulder was jostled. I reached out swiftly and pulled Adrien away from him, moving around him to check Dan's shoulder.

Dan was pale and breathing a little shakily, but didnt seem as if he was hurt too bad. "You alright Bear?" I asked softly and he nodded. "That just burned like a bitch," he mumbled and Adrien said, "Dan? What happened?"

Dan looked to his brother and said, "Bad accident a couple months back. My shoulder never healed completely. Now give me a proper hug okay? Just carefully."

Adrien moved forward but I didn't pay much attention after, seeing two people appear in the doorway. My heart jumped as I took in my mother and father standing shocked.

"Ph-Phil?" Mum asked shakily and I smiled faintly. "Hi Mama," I said softly and soon found myself in an extremely tight bear hug. Mama was crying on my shoulder, her small body shaking as she clung to me.

Dad joined in on the hug and I hugged them back tightly, feeling tears fill my eyes. I felt two more people join in and soon was gathered in a small group hug in the middle of the hallway. Mama pulled away first and ushered us into the small apartment like area, having us sit down and started fussing over Dan's shoulder and leg and my hand.

"What happened?" She worried and Dan glanced at Adrien before looking back at her. She nodded knowingly and said, "Ade, would you mind going to your place and checking to see if its good enough for these two to move back in? You'll be staying with us."

Adrien whined but both Dan and Mama gave him a look so he huffed and went off. Dan shook his head amused and turned back to Mama.

"I broke my leg about two weeks there, during an earthquake. A lamp post fell and pinned my leg. Thats actually how I found Phil, or rather, he found me. He and Felix showed up just in time to get it off me and to get the post off of me. I shattered my shoulder, lost vision in my eye and most of the hearing in my ear about two months ago during another earthquake as we were trying to escape the hotel we were living in. It collapsed during this unusually long quake and I was already slow with the boot on my leg. A brick fell on my shoulder and a small metal piece damaged my eye. Our friends Belle and Emily saved my life that night," he said quietly and I reached out instinctively with my bad hand and touched his arm.

Mum gasped as she took in the missing fingers on my hand, her eyes traveling up to the scar on my cheek. "And- And you?" She asked worriedly and I shrugged. "It happened years ago. I was in Dan's and mine old apartment when an earthquake hit and the ceiling caved in. I lost my fingers and memory when I was caught in it. Felix saved me that night, kept me going," I said simply and she reached out, taking my mangled hand.

She kissed my remaining fingers and said, "Well, I don't care. You're still my little boy." I smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks mama," before standing up and giving her a hug.

I had missed my mother's hugs, the warmth and safety that special type of hug only a mother could give. Dan's mother had the same type of hugs, the feeling of pure protection and love. It was a mother thing.

We had Adrien come back and we ate dinner at my parents table, chatting about everything and nothing. Memories were passed around, Mum bringing up childhood stories we had heard a million times.

Dan and I were just about to go back to our living space when Mum noticed the ring glittering on Dan's finger and squealed, "Philip Michael Lester why didnt you tell me you were engaged!"

Dan and I exchanged glances and called, "Goodnight Mama!" At the same time before closing the door and moving swiftly down the hallway. We got to our living space and Dan led me inside, smiling faintly.

"Home sweet home," he said happily and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Home is next to you darling," I said in a cheesy, horrible Southern accent, making him laugh loudly and pull away from me.

He led me to the bedroom where he tossed his bags into the corner and collapsed carefully onto the bed. "Come cuddle, i wanna relax before we go to sleep," he demanded and I laughed lightly, setting my bags next to his and joining him on the bed.

He rested his head on my chest, his hurt shoulder in the air as he let me curl my arm around him. Nothing was said, just the soft sounds of our synced breathing and heartbeats, the soft brush of my fingers in Dan's hair. I noticed that we could see Earth from the bed, showing Asia and half of Russia at this moment.

"Do you regret going back to earth?" I asked as I brushed my fingers lightly over the cast around his shoulder. He gave a faint laugh and shook his head.

"I may have lost half my vision, half my hearing, half my mobility, but I would do it all over again just to find you. No physical pain is as bad as the pain and loneliness I felt away from you. I needed to get out of space, and go back home. It taught me a lot about myself, about how much I could take and how much I truly care for you," he said, sitting up on his good elbow to look down at me properly.

"I love you Phil, and I would do anything and go through anything to find you if I lost you again. Even if I have to fly out of space and off the moon," he said softly and I traced his jawline with my fingers.

"And I would do the same for you Bear," I said softly and he smiled, leaning down to kiss me gently. As I melted into the kiss, I knew Dan and I could fight anything that came at us, as long as we had each other, our friends, and our family. We were never alone, and that was how it was supposed to be.

He pulled away and I smiled faintly. "I love you Dan, I'll see you in the morning," I said softly and he smiled back, his dimples on full display. "I love you Phil, I'll see you soon," he replied and curled up once again against my shoulder, his body relaxing as I kissed his forehead. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the ending!! I really hope you all enjoyed, and special thanks to Miecz-yslaw and Twenty+One+Pilotsz+Phan for always reviewing!! And everyone else, thank you all so much!! Ill see you next time! 
> 
> ~Banana


	14. NOT A CHAPTER!!! -sequel in the horizon

Hey guys!! Its me again lol, just wanted to let you all know that there will be a sequel!! I don't know when it'll come out, I want to have a few chapters written before I start posting, but I do have it going!! Something for you to look forward to :D

 

It's gonna be called On The Moon and focuses mainly on Phil this time, his healing and lots of drama. I actually have a lot of it planned out.

 

Anyway, Ill have that up soon enough hopefully, and any ideas you guys might want to happen or any characters you might want to be put in or seen again comment below!

 

**List of characters so far  
**

  * Dan Howell
  * Phil Lester
  * Chris Kendall
  * PJ Liguori
  * Arabella Arnell
  * James Wheeler
  * Mark(iplier)
  * Jack(ceptieye)
  * Joey Graceffa
  * Daniel Press
  * Jack Barakat
  * Alex Gaskarth
  * Troye Sivan
  * Tyler Oakley
  * Rian Dawson
  * Zack Merrick



I have a few major plot points and scenes planned out, which is the most planning I've ever done in a story before to be honest. I hope you guys are as excited as I am!!

 

~Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Hella short but its just the beginning


End file.
